Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Journey
by BlazingEdge
Summary: Lucas, an Pokémon trainer with a dream of being of Sinnoh's new Champion, meets up with Ash, Dawn, and Brock joining them on their journey through Sinnoh. Upon joining them Lucas will meet new rivals and finds challenges that may make his first journey the best one he may ever have. A retelling of Diamond and Pearl with Lucas joining the gang. Starting from Battle Dimension.
1. New Friend in Diamonds

_Here is my Pokémon DP anime story with Lucas joining the gang. This starts from Battle Dimensions and Lucas has 3 badges before Vielstone City. Any way I don't own anything._

* * *

**A New Friend in Diamonds**

A boy about ten wearing red cap, blue jeans, a black vest with a white shirt underneath, a red scarf, and red sneakers was walking through a forest. He had a Monferno walking beside him along with 4 pokeballs clipped to his belt, one belonging to his Monferno.

He stop somewhere in the forest to look around. "This seems like a good place to eat right Monferno." The boy said.

"Monferno" the playful Pokémon said in agreement.

The boy immediately went into his bag and pulled out a bowl and some Pokémon food, which poured into the bowl. He then proceeded to take a sandwich out and eat it before hearing something.

"_Piplup use bubblebeam."_

"_Chimchar dodge it."_

The boy and his partner perked up at the noise of trainers giving commands but one of them he recognized. _'Hey wasn't that.'_ The boy thought looking past the bushes to see two people battling it out with a Chimchar and a Piplup.

He saw one was a boy who had nearly the same clothes as his, another one was sitting on a rock watching, and a girl with a lot of pink clothing with blue hair._ 'It is her'_ he thought before noticing a flamethrower heading straight for them._ 'Oh biscuits.'_

"GAAAAAAH"

"MOOONFEEERNO"

**DP**

Ash and Dawn were having a practice battle for the Dawn's pokemon contest in Solceon town with Piplup against Chimchar as Ash was preparing for the Veilstone city gym. Brock sat on a rock watching with Pikachu while feeding Happiny. The battle was even for Dawn even though she had the type advantage Chimchar was quicker.

"Chimchar Flamethrower." Ash commanded.

"Chiiimchaaaar!" Chimchar let loose a blast of flames straight at Piplup who was in front of some certain bushes.

"Piplup dodge it." Dawn shouted as the penguin pokemon dodged the flames but unfortunately were headed straight for the bushes.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"MOOONFEERNO!"

"Chimchar STOP" Ash cried out as the flames stopped as the bushes luckily didn't catch on fire.

"What was that?" Dawn asked wondering about the noise.

"Piplup pip(I'll take a look!)" Piplup declared as he went to the bushes to see angry glowing eyes.

"FERNO" it shouted punching Piplup fast.

"LUUUUUP" Piplup cried as was sent into a rock.

"Piplup" Dawn cried out in worry before turning to the bushes to see a monkey like pokemon with a long flaming tail, spiked white collar and some blue color on its forehead. It looked like it was just roasted by something though.

"Monferno!" it cried out angrily making the others flinch

"Who is that?!" Ash exclaimed seeing a new Pokemon looking so angry.

"That's a Monferno." Brock said confirming the identity of Piplup's attacker.

"Monferno?" Dawn asked looking it up on her pokedex

"**Monferno the playful Pokémon and the evolve form of Chimchar it skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its' tail to keep its' foes at an ideal distance." **The pokedex explained.

"Ferno" the pokemon growled.

"Why is it so angry?" Dawn asked.

"Probably because Chimchar blasted Monferno with Flamethrower." Brook said nervously as Monferno took in a deep breath.

"MOOOONFERNOOOO" the playful pokemon cried out letting loose a spinning stream of fire forcing everyone to dodge.

"That was Firespin." Ash said recognizing the attack.

"Monferno" the playful pokemon cried out dashing at Chimchar with a fast glowing punch.

"CHAAAR" the Sinnoh fire starter cried out.

"Chimchar." Ash exclaimed at the sight of his Pokémon getting punched.

"Pika pi" Pikachu cried out

"That was a Mach Punch!" Brock cried out recognizing the attack.

"Looks like we got to fight back" Dawn said seeing how Monferno was wanting to battle for revenge at the attack. "Piplup use Bubblebem!" Dawn commanded.

Pip lup lup lup" Piplup cried out shooting a barrage of bubbles that hit Monferno.

"Monferno" it cried before letting one of its fists spark with yellow electricity before hitting Piplup.

"LUUUUP" the penguin pokemon cried out as the lightning fist

"Piplup" Dawn cried out.

"That Monferno knows Thunder Punch!" Ash exclaimed

Monferno caught sight of Chimchar and Pikachu before rushing towards them with Mach Punch.

"Chimchar Pikachu" Ash shouted.

"Monferno stop it!" a voice said.

Suddenly Monferno skidded to a stop, stopping the attack in the process; everyone saw a boy with clothes similar to Ash's looking a little charred.

"Monferno stop I'm sure they didn't mean it." The boy said reasoning with Monferno who ran back him with an apologetic look. "I'm fine now apologize to them." He said as Monferno bowed his head in shame. "Sorry about Monferno when he gets attacked suddenly and I get hurt in the process he sort of lashes out at any Pokemon" he apologized

"No it's alright we should apologize." Ash said checking up on Chimchar

"Yeah we should have considered other…" Dawn trailed off recognizing the boy "Lucas is that you!" Dawn cried out.

Lucas looked to see Dawn recognizing her. "Dawn no way!" Lucas exclaimed as he high fived her. "Man it's been a while." He said.

"Yeah it has been." Dawn greeted back glad to see an old friend.

"Dawn who's this?" Brock asked.

"Guys meet Lucas he's from Twinleaf Town like me." Dawn said.

"Yeah I started out my journey a few days before Dawn's birthday." Lucas said. "My goal is become Sinnoh Champion while Dawn pursued contests."

"Wow Lucas well my goal is to become Pokémon Master. I'm also entering the Sinnoh League." Ash said.

"Well Ash I guess this will make us rivals at the Sinnoh League then" Lucas said with a challenging grin.

"You bet." Ash responded with a challenging grin too.

"Hey Lucas how about you join us for lunch I'm pretty sure yours might be fried by now." Dawn said sheepishly.

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked Dawn merely pointed to a teary Monferno coming back with a burn sandwich and a bowl of ash which was once his Pokémon food. "Yeah why not." He said sweat dropping.

**DP**

Later Lucas was eating a sandwich with the others. He was surprised that Brock made them since they were very good. He saw Monferno devouring the Pokémon food to while Piplup and Pikachu ate theirs.

"Hey Lucas how did you meet Dawn anyway?" Ash asked while eating a sandwich.

"Well when I first moved to Twinleaf Town from my home region when I was 5 I didn't have any friends till I met Dawn in Kindergarten class. She introduced me to her friends and we've good ones ever since." Lucas explained

"Oh Lucas how many badges do you have right now?" Dawn asked curies to how close he was to the League.

Lucas smiled before reaching into his pocket to show a blue badge case and opened it to show three badges. "Three right now from Oreburgh, Eterna, and the Hearthome gym. I got there just before the leader left." He said.

"WHAT" Ash shouted shocked before groaning slamming his head on the table depressed.

"Uh… what's with him?" Lucas asked

"We went to Hearthome a few days ago but the gym leader wasn't there." Dawn explained

"Ah." Lucas nodded before looking over their Pokémon "Seems like you raised your pokemon well."

"Hey can you show us you're Pokemon I liked to see them." Dawn asked.

"Why not." Lucas smiled before getting out of his seat. "Everyone come on out." Lucas tossed three pokeballs into the air that released a yellow mouse smaller than Pikachu, a blue scaled dragon with a claw for hands, and a small bird with white fluffy wings.

"Guys meet Pichu, Gabite, and Swablu." Lucas said as the mouse and bird greeted them while the dragon/ground type just gave scoff before turning away.

"Wow that Pichu and Swablu is so cute," Dawn said taking out her pokedex while Ash took out his to scan the dragon type.

"**Pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon and the pre evolved form of Pikachu, the electric sacs in its cheeks are small so they can't store much electricity yet and if it leaks it becomes shocked"**

"**Swablu the cotton bird Pokémon, It can't relax if it or its surroundings are not clean. It wipes off dirt with its wings." **Dawn's pokedex explained.

"**Gabite the cave Pokémon and the evolved form of Gible, it loves sparkly things, It seeks treasure in caves and hoards the loot in its nest" **Ash's pokedex said

"Wow so that's a Gabite it looks so cool" Ash said as got near the dragon, something Lucas saw.

"NO ASH GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled

"Huh" Ash questioned but it was too late.

"GAAAAAABITE"

"WAH" Ash yelled as Gabite fired some sort green and blue energy blast at him.

"PIKAPI" Pikachu yelled rushing to his trainer.

"Ash are you okay?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm okay" was the reponse from him.

"Gabite that wasn't nice he was trying to be nice. Apologize right now" Lucas told his dragon type but merely was glared at and charged up the same kind of energy sphere. "Aw nut GAAAAAAAH" Lucas was blasted with the attacked and ended up on his face with dirt. "Pffft. Fine be like that then."

"What's his problem?" Ash asked rubbing his head.

"He's been always like that even when I first caught him." Lucas answered. "Any way Ash I remember seeing you battle in the Tag cup you wouldn't mind battling you."

"Of course I'm always up for a challenge" Ash said.

"Alright then let start after lunch" Lucas said not knowing they were being watched.

"So the twerps are planning to battle" Jesse said picking through binoculars.

"It will be the perfect chance to catch dat Monferno and Pikachu" Meowth said. "You saw how powerful dat flaming pokemon was."

"Yeah and when the boss sees it we'll be on Promotion Street" James said

"Then let's get capturing" Meowth cheered.

"YEAH" Jesse and James cheered.

POP "Wobbaffet"

**DP**

Ash and Lucas stood on opposite sides of a field with Brook standing in the center while Dawn sat off to the side.

"Ash how about we go for a two out of three match no substitutions the battle is over when one side has two wins?" Lucas asked

"Fine by us" Ash agreed.

"Right then Swablu lets go" Lucas shouted releasing his flying type.

"BLUUUU" the small pokemon cheered as it landed on the ground.

"Alright Staravia I choose you" Ash shouted sending out his flying type.

"STAAARAVIA" the flying/normal type yelled.

"First move is yours Lucas" Ash said

"Alright Swablu start off with Steel Wing" Lucas commanded.

"Bllluuuuu" Swablu's wings suddenly had a white shine to them as he rushed at Staravia.

"Dodge it" Ash shouted as his Pokémon quickly flew out of the way. "Alright now use Quick Attack." Ash told his flying type.

"STAAAARRRRR" Staravia yelled flying fast into Swablu.

"Swablu quick use Heat Wave" Lucas commanded.

"Swablu can use Heat Wave?" everyone asked

"BLLLLUUUU" Swablu shouted as hot orange waves of fire were shot at Staravia.

"RAAVIA" the second stage pokemon shouted before suddenly it was in flames for a bit.

"Oh no Staravia" Ash shouted seeing his pokemon burned.

"Staravia's been burned" Brock said confirming Ash's thoughts.

"Quick Staravia Ariel Ace" Ash shouted.

"STTAARRRRR" Staravia yelled as it went at Swablu fast.

"Quick Swablu confuse it with double team" Lucas shouted

"Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" Swablu was suddenly creating copies of itself making Staravia stop as it looked around in a panic wondering which one was real.

"Staravia use Whirlwind to find the real one" Ash shouted.

"STAARRAVIAAAA" the starling pokemon began to create a gust of wind causing the real Swablu to be blown away. When the attack end Staravia was suddenly in flames again. "STAAAAAR" it shouted

"Staravia!" Ash shouted.

"That burn has got to hurt" Dawn commented wincing.

"Swablu quick use Heat Wave" Lucas shouted as the cotton bird Pokémon prepare another hot wave.

"No you don't. Staravia use Ariel Ace." Ash shouted as the Starling Pokémon charged at Swablu with incredible speed before it got burned again.

"BLLUUUUU" Lucas's flying type cried as the Ariel Ace hit it before it could use Heat Wave.

"Swablu I know you can do this use Steel Wing" Lucas shouted.

"Blu" the cotton bird pokemon recovered before slamming Staravia.

"Now follow up with Heat Wave" Lucas shouted as Swablu let loose a wave of heat.

"STAAAARRR" Staravia yelled as it fell to the ground

"Staravia" Ash shouted.

"Staaaaaar" the starling pokemon said dazed with swirls in its eyes.

"Staravia is unable to battle so round one goes to Lucas." Brock said.

"Alright Swablu I knew you had it in you" Lucas cheered as his pokemon flew onto his arm.

"Blu blu(Thanks)" Swablu said.

"Alright return" Lucas said return Swablu to its pokeball.

"Staravia you did well take a nice rest" Ash said returning his flying type. "Alright Chimchar I choose you" he shouted releasing his fire type.

"Chimchar" the fire starter shouted coming out.

"Alright Pichu your up next." Lucas shouted sending out his pre evolved form of Pikachu.

"Pichu" it said being sent out.

"Ash you go first." Lucas said.

"Alright Chimchar use Flame Wheel" Ash shouted.

"CHIMCHAAAAR" it shouted letting fire poor from its mouth spinning into a fire wheel.

"Pichu dodge it!" Lucas shouted

"CHU" the tiny mouse shouted dodging the attack.

"Now use thunder shock!" Lucas shouted as Pichu fired a small bolt of electricity.

"Chimchar use dig." Ash shouted as the first stage starter dug a hole dodging the thunder shock as Pichu looked around in panic wondering where Chimchar will pop up.

"CHAAAAR" Chimchar yelled sending Pichu into the air.

"Pichu quick use thunder wave!" Lucas shouted.

"PIIICHUUUU!" the tiny mouse shouted as it paralyzed Chimchar with a small bolt.

"Chimchar" Ash shouted in worry but the small fire type shook it off. "You ok?" he asked

"Chimchar" he groaned as electricity traveled through.

"Thunder Wave has totally paralyzed Chimchar" Brock said.

"Now Pichu use Light Screen followed by Quick Attack" Lucas shouted\

"PIIICHU" Pichu created a yellow block shield around itself which then disappeared before Pichu rushed at Chimchar.

"Chimchar counter with Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"CHIIMCHAAAAR" Chimchar yelled letting loose a stream of fire from its mouth. But the Light Screen appeared around Pichu as the Flamethrower was not doing as much damage as expected.

"Huh" Ash was shocked by this.

"Nice try Ash but Light Screen is halving the damage from attacks like Flamethrower." Lucas said as Pichu tackled Cimchar.

"Chimchar" Ash shouted _'Now what Lucas can weaken my Flamethower and Chimchar is slowing down I need to find a way to distracted Pichu.'_ Ash thought getting something "Chimchar use Flamethrower on the ground"

"What?" the spectators and Lucas said wondering what that would accomplish.

"CHIIMMCHAAAAR" Chimchar let loose flames at the ground a Pichu feltthe ground heat up before.

"PICHUUU! PICHU PICHU PICHU PICHU!(Yeow Hot hot hot!)" Pichu yelled jumping up and down trying to avoid the hot floor.

"Looks like Pichu has a case of Hot foot." Dawn said

"I see what Ash did since Light screen could only halve special attack damage direct at Pichu Ash decided to heat up the ground since Light Screen won't work." Brock realized.

"Now Chimchar use dig!" Ash shouted as the starter dug below.

"Oh man Pichu quick get out of there" Lucas shouted

"CHAAAR" Chimchar yelled striking Pichu from the hole it made.

"Finish with Flamethrower" Ash shouted as Chimchar fired at Pichu close range.

"Pichu" Lucas shouted as the tiny mouse land with swirls in its eyes

"Pichu is unable to battle so round two goes to Ash" Brock said

"Way to go Chimchar." Ash cheered

"Pikipi" Pikachu agreed.

"Chimchar" the fire type shouted with joy. Lucas wlked over to Pichu who weakly opened its eyes

"Pichu pichu" it said.

"No need to apologize Pichu you did your best so that's all I can ask. Now take a nice rest." Lucas said returning Pichu. "Hey Ash I'm impressed that Chimchar grew from when I saw it on the TV for the Tag battle cup."

"Thanks." Ash said returning Chimchar.

"But now you have to face my number one partner Monferno you're on!" Lucas shouted sending out Chimchar's evolved form.

"Pikachu you're up!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachupi" Pikachu shouted getting on to the field.

"Alright Battle-" Brock was suddenly cut off by a two Mechanical hands grabbing Monferno and Pikachu.

"PIKA PIKA"

"MONFERNO"

"Pikachu" Ash shouted.

"Monferno!" Lucas yelled seeing Ash and his Pokemon put in a cage underneath a green balloon basket being carried by a Meowth balloon. "All right what's going on here?" he yelled.

"Listen is that a voice I hear" a long red haired female said wearing white clothing with a red R on her shirt.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." A blue haired man in the same type of clothing said.

"On the wind" the redhead said.

"Past the stars" the blue haired man said.

"In your ears" A Meowth said shocking Lucas.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" the redhead said.

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place" the blue haired man said.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie" the woman said

"And its James" the man said

"Meowth dats a name" Meowth said

"Putting the do gooders in their place" Jessie said

"We're Team Rocket" James said.

"And we're in your face!" all three of them said.

POP "WOBBA WOBBA"

"MIME MIME MIME" a Mime jr. said copying the blue Pokémon.

"Team what" Lucas asked looking at them strangely.

"There a bunch of bad guys that steal other peoples Pokémon" Dawn explained glaring at the trio.

"What?!" Lucas was horrified and angered at the same time. "Hey give me back Monferno and Ash's Pikachu!" he shouted.

"Sorry twerp but giving back what we stole is bad for our health and job." Jessie said.

"As soon as we give these two to the boss will be going up in the Team Rocket business." James told them.

"So with dat we bid you adieu" Meowth said as the balloon floated away.

"No you don't! Swablu come back out and use steel on that balloon!" Lucas shouted throwing his pokeball.

POP "BLUUUUUU" Swablu shouted slashing the balloon.

"AAAAAH GOING DOWN" the three screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Oh why do they always do?" Jessie groaned with cage still intact as Ash and the others appeared.

"Alright give back Pikachu and Monferno right now." Lucas said as Swablu ready itself for a second battle.

"No way twerp we stole them fair and square!' Meowth stated pointing at them.

"MIME MIME MIME" Mime jr. said copying the cat scratch pokemon.

"Seviper get those twerps" Jessie shouted sending out her poison Pokémon.

"SEEEEVIIIPER" it hissed.

"Carnivine chew them out" James shouted sending out his grass type.

"CAAARNIIVINE" it said before…

CHOMP

"HIEEEE I SAID CHEW THEM OUT NOW ME" James yelled with Carnivine biting his head as Jessie and Meowth watched with a sweat drop. "Now use Bullet Seed!" James commanded throwing the grass type in Ash and co.'s direction.

"CAAARNIVINE" Carnivine shouted spraying them with many fast seeds.

"Swablu counter with Heat Wave" Lucas shouted

"BLLUUUUUU" Swablu shouted using waves of fire when flapping its wings burning the Bullet Seed into nothing before the grass type was severely hit by the fire attack.

"Seviper Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted as her poison type moved in with a purple glowing tail.

"Piplup use Bubble beam" Dawn shouted.

"PIP LUP UP UP" Piplup shouted shooting a stream of purples at Seviper.

"Swablu slice the cage with Steel Wing" Lucas shouted.

"BLUUUUUU" Swablu sliced the cage apart with metal coated wings.

"PIKAPI" Pikachu shouted with joy.

"MONFERNO" Monferno yelled with the same emotion jumping inot to their respective trainers' arms.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted with joy hugging his best buddy.

"Monferno" Lucas shouted with joy to hugging his partner. "You ok?" he asked

"Monferno" the playful pokemon said.

"Good. Ash you want do this together?" Lucas asked.

"You bet. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Monferno Fire Spin" Lucas shouted.

"PIIIKACHUUUUUU" Pikachu shouted letting loose an Electric attack.

"MOOOONFEEERNOOO" Monferno shouted letting loose a spiral of fire combining with the Thunderbolt before reaching Team Rocket who screamed when the attack hit them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed

"WOBBA WOB"

"MIME MIME" _DING_

**DP**

After the battle Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn return to the path they were at unfortunately the sun was begging to set.

"Looks like we can't finish our battle!" Lucas stated grabbing his backpack.

"I guess so" Ash said a little depressed that they couldn't finish due to Team Rocket.

"Well Lucas where are you going next?" Brock asked.

"Well I'm heading for Vielsone City for my fourth badge" Lucas said. "But can ask something?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"I want to travel with you all." Lucas said shocking Dawn and the others a bit. "Listen my mom told me once that you should and travel with friends because that would make your journey even better and with us having nearly the same goal Ash and Dawn your my best friend I think it would be great to travel with you three."

Ash and the others seemed to think about it before Dawn smiled. "Of course you could come right guys." She asked.

"Yeah it be nice to have a gym battle partner with us." Ash said as Brock nodded.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Piplup pip." Piplup said agreeing too.

"Thank you guys." Lucas smiled before looking at Dawn. "I remember there's a Pokémon contest in Solaceon Town right over the hill you going there?"

"Of course." She said

"Then let's get going race you!" Lucas smile before running off with Ash and the others in tow.

'_I've got a feeling that this is going to be a great adventure." _Lucas thought.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Well that was my first Pokemon so can you tell me if I did well it would be nice. I'll put up Lucas's pokemon on my homepage later._

**Read and Review.**


	2. Journey to the Unown

_Time for chapter 2 in our Pokémon story I do not own anything._

* * *

**Lucas's journal**

_Immediately when we got to Solaceon town Ash and the other introduced me to their Pokemon as I showed them mine of course Gabite just ignored them leading to a fight between Buizel and him. Anyway soon Dawn got signed up for the contest hopefully this will end on a good note._

**Journey to the Unown**

With the contest coming up Dawn decided to get some training in with her Aipom, a monkey like Pokémon with purple fur and hand like tail.

"Aipom Swift go!" Dawn commanded.

"AIPOM POM!" the monkey like Pokémon sent yellow spinning stars out of its tail as the star stars circled above Lucas, Ash, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup. "AiPOM" Aipom then used focus punch to strike one of the star as it soon bounced inside the ring shaping like a star before it burst into glitter as the other locked in awe. Dawn and Aipom took a bow seeing their pleased faces.

"Wow Dawn that was amazing you and Aipom are really in sync." Lucas said.

"And I'm impressed with the new variation on Swift you used." Brock added

"It looks a lot prettier than before. We made a lot of changes on Focus Punch as well." Dawn said before looking at her starter. "Piplup will you be our opponent?"

"Piplup" the penguin pokemon agreed.

"Use bubble beam" Dawn said pointing to the sky.

"Pip lup up up" Piplup shouted shooting a stream of bubbles to the sky.

"Focus punch" Dawn shouted having Aipom jump into the air with its tail glowing before punching so fast it look like Aipom had 2 tails.

"What's that?" Ash asked seeing Aipom's tail move very fast.

"Aipom looks like it has two tails!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

"Monferno" Monferno breathed in awe.

"I want it to look like Aipom's attacking two places at once with just one Focus Punch." Dawn explained.

"You do realize that's a brand new move" Brock said

"Huh a new move?" Dawn questioned as Lucas scanned Aipom with his Pokedex.

"**Double hit a single attack that causes damage twice" **the pokedex chirped.

"Double hit wow I got me a new move" Dawn said in awe as Aipom punched the last bubble before landing on Dawn's head.

"I think Aipom's close to evolving after learning to use that move" Brock said.

"You think?" Dawn said excited for her first evolved Pokemon.

"I wonder what that is" Lucas asked scrolling through his pokedex.

"Ambipom" someone said Lucas and co looked to see a red haired boy with a green shirt and white stripe along with grey pants with a Prinplup. "The evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom."

"Kenny." Ash, Lucas, and Dawn said shocked to see him here.

"Piiika" Pikachu said

"Pip lup pip" Piplup greeted the evolved water type.

"Prinplup" the evolved pokemon greeted back.

"Well what do ya know if it isn't Dawn's old friend" Brock said.

"Well Lucas it's been a while" Kenny said

"Yeah it has been" Lucas said.

"Lucas how do you know Kenny?" Ash asked

"The same way I know Dawn from Kindergarten." Lucas said.

"Yeah though I am surprise you don't know the evolved form of Aipom is." Kenny said to Dawn before giving a teasing look. "Deedee" he said making a tick mark appear on Dawn's head as she bristled as Lucas covered his mouth holding back a laugh.

"Don't ever call me Deedee again" Dawn said a light blush of embarrassment on her face as Lucas couldn't help but let out a few snickers. "Lucas stop laughing!" Dawn exclaimed

"I'm sorry Dawn but heh it's ha just hard not to laugh remembering. HA!" Lucas got out.

"Kenny why do you call her Dee dee?" Ash asked sending the blue haired girl into a panic.

"Noooo" she yelled immediately grabbing Ash's mouth a stretching it. "Ash don't go there" she begged as Lucas still snickering looked on with amusement with Brock.

"Guess everybody has secret hidden in their closet." Brock said in amusement.

"Yet and her closet is stuffed with them." Lucas joked.

"So you'll be in the contest right?" Kenny challenged.

"Of course" Dawn said.

"Awesome" Kenny said before his look became one of sympathy. "Sorry about Hearthome." He said.

"This time there's no need to worry" Dawn said with confidence. "I'm ready" she said making a V sign along with Aipom.

"I didn't know you had an Aipom." Kenny said noticing the monkey like pokemon.

"Oh yeah Ash used to be Aipom's trainer. Remember Aipom from the Jubilife Contest?" Dawn asked.

"That's right so did you make a trade?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah for Dawn's Buizel." Ash said.

"This time I'm going to use Aipom for Rounds one and two and we'll win for sure." Dawn said confidently as Aipom agreed with its trainer.

"Yeah we'll see. We're going to enter too after all and we're feeling strong." Kenny said.

"Prinplup" Kenny's pokemon agreed.

"How many Ribbons do you have now Kenny?" Lucas asked

"Two how many badges do you and Ash have?" Kenny asked.

"3 for me and 2 for Ash unfortunately he could reach Hearthome before the leader left." Lucas said holding out his badge case.

"Please stop bringing that up" Ash said hunched over with an air of depression over him as Pikachu patted his trainer. "Anyway Kenny wanna finish our battle up?"

"Uhh Maybe later I was just on my way to see Dialga and Palkia." Kenny said.

"Wha…" Ash questioned

"See Dialga and Palkia?" Dawn asked before…

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH"

**DP**

Meaning while at some ruins with statues of the legendary Pokemon of time and space three people were seen there. Two people were wearing matching uniforms and had the same green also was wearing a uniform like except he had blue hair. The man glanced at the ruins before smirking and walking to the entrance with the grunts.

"Dis must be my lucky day." Meowth said as he picked an Oran berry. "Grabing grub for free. Huh?" he said seeing the three people head for the ruins. "I know those Fashion freak. Hey check dis out" he called to Jessie and James who were busy at a small table.

"Team Galactic wonder what they're doing?" Jessie said remembering them.

"No good as always I'm sure" James said remembering back in Eterna city that they wanted them to steal the Adamant Orb before hiding behind a legendary Pokemon statue as Team Galactic walked up the steps.

"What's this joint?" Meowth asked as the Blue haired man glanced behind and smirked he knew they were following him.

Once they reached the top of the steps he pulled out a pokeball. "Bronzor use Flash" he commanded sending out Pokemon shaped like an ancient metal plate with yellow eye.

"Zoor" the steel type droned as it's face produce light like a flashlight and lit the path in the ruins to guide them as Team Galactic walked through. Behind them Team Rocket peaked out from the entrance.

"Obviously a treasure house" Jessie commented

"They wouldn't bother if there wasn't a prize inside" James said

"Hey dat's the kind of bothering I dig." Meowth grinned

"Shall we boys?" Jessie asked

"Opportunity knocks" James said.

**DP**

Meanwhile Lucas, Kenny, Dawn, Ash and Brock reach the same ruins after the 2 team went inside.

"Holy crud, look at this." Lucas said in awe and shock.

"Monferno" the playful pokemon said.

"It is true Dialga and Palkia!" Ash stated.

"These are the Solaceon Ruins. The ruins of the temple are where people once paid tribute to Dialga and Palkia." Kenny explained

"Yeah I've heard that this isn't the only one the people used to worship them like deities so they build more around Sinnoh." Lucas added.

"Wow" Ash said in awe as Dawn looked at the base of the statues seeing letter symbols shaped like certain pokemon.

"Look here 'When every life meets another life something will be born.'" Dawn said reading the letters

"That's so true" Kenny agreed as Lucas, getting thirsty grabbed a small bottle from his pockets.

Cynthia the Elite Champion once told as that story." Dawn said at this point Lucas's eyes went wide before doing a spit take on Ash and Pikachu.

"HEY" Ash shouted.

"PIKACHU"

"Sorry Ash but… WHAT?!" Lucas yelled grabbing Dawn's shoulders and was shaking them. "YOU MEET THE SINNOH CHAMP WHEN WHERE!" Lucas yelled freaking Brock and Ash out along with the other pokemon as Dawn tried to explain while being shaken like a rag doll.

"Lucas is kind of a champion worshiper all Pokemon champions are like heroes to him." Kenny said not fazed by his friend's behavior.

"I guess so but he looks a little nuts." Ash commented a little freaked.

"Well it goes to show why Lucas is also going for the Champion title" Kenny said

"Hey it says the same thing over here" Brock said trying to change the subject as Lucas learning about what happened looked over as Dawn was wobbling a bit from being shaken.

"I wonder if it something to do with Dialga and Palkia?" Ash asked himself.

"Hey I've got an idea lets battle now." Kenny said.

"Huh" Ash questioned before glancing at the statues. "With Dialga and Palkia watching?"

"They're statues Ash they won't come to life" Lucas deadpanned.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ash stated as Lucas collapsed anime style

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said in agreement.

"He just ignored what I just said." he murmured

"So who gets the first move?" Kenny asked

"That's a good question" Ash mused folding his arms.

"In cases like this I've got just the thing" Dawn stated showing her Poketch with a screen of a coin with a Magikarp on it.

"Wow a Coin toss Application" Kenny said in surprise

"Don't have one huh." Dawn said with a smile as Kenny let his head down.

"I hate this" he moped.

"This is heads and this is tail" Dawn said showing the two sides of the coin. "The winner goes first." She said.

"K I'll take heads" Ash said

"And I'll take tails" Kenny said.

"Ok Coin toss" Dawn exclaimed as the coin flipped and landed on…

"It's heads." Lucas noticed.

"Then I get first attack." Ash said.

"Let's have a one on one battle" Kenny suggested

"You got it" Ash said as both got on different sides of the path as Lucas sat on the steps with Dawn on a lower one while Brock stood by a statue.

"Oh yeah I forgot Team Rocket messed up their last battle." Dawn said

"That match up was Pikachu vs Prinplup. Wonder about now?" Brock asked.

"Kenny's got to use Prinplup too" Ash said to himself. "So I'll win it with a grass type. Pikachu you watch."

"Pika(Ok)" Pikachu said hopping off Ash's shoulder on to the ground.

"Turtwig I choose you!" Ash exclaimed sending out the Sinnoh grass type starter.

"Turtwig" the grass type cried.

"Alright go Breloom" Kenny shouted sending out a grass type with small arm.

"Breloom" it said

"What?" Ash said seeing that Kenny wasn't using his starter as Lucas looked it up.

"That's a Breloom" he asked.

"**Breloom the Mushroom Pokemon, it's short arms stretch when it throws punches and it's technique is as good as a professional boxer."**

"Grass types moves don't do much against Grass type Pokémon. Why Breloom vs Turtwig" Brook question

"Knowing Kenny I think his main concern is showing off how its moves look." Dawn said.

"Piplup" Dawn's starter said sitting next to her with Aipom and Moferno.

"Ok Turtwig Tackle" Ash commanded

"Turttwig Turtwig" the grass type started to move fast heading straight to Breloom

"Dodge it" Kenny said but Breloom was tackled in the stomach.

"That is fast one fast pokemon." Lucas said in surprise seeing how Turtwig moved like it was almost a quick attack.

"Now Razor Leaf" Ash exclaimed.

"Tuuurrrrtwig" Turtwig shouted reeling its head to the side

"Use Mach Punch" Kenny shouted.

"Brelooooom" the mushroom Pokemon shouted as it charged with a glow fast punch straight to Turtwig's stomach.

"Twwwwiiiiiiiig" Turtwig shouted have the wind knocked out of it as Dawn and Ash cried out in shock.

"Wow I couldn't see that attack hit" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"Lucas what happened just now?" Dawn asked seeing how the trainer's Monferno knew the same move.

"Mach punch always lets the Pokemon make very fast attacks and from the look of it Kenny trained Breloom very well." Lucas said.

"MONFERNO MONFERNO" Lucas starter barked at his trainer.

"Don't worry Monferno I'm sure yours is much better." He said as Monferno accepted it.

"You've got to admit my Breloom is good." Kenny said.

"Yeah Turtwig you okay?" Ash asked his grass type.

"Twig" the grass type said assuring it was fine.

"Okay. Now use Bite" Ash commanded as Turtwig charged again at Breloom.

"Energy Ball" Kenny said.

"Loom. Breeeee." Breloom charged up a green energy sphere in front of its mouth.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Beautiful" Dawn whispered in awe.

"BRREEELOOM" Breloom fired the Energy Ball at Turtwig.

"TUUUURRRRRT" Turtwig yelled as the sphere sent it back before exploding and sending it across the field with green energy crackling over Turtwig.

"Turtwig no" Ash shouted before Turtwig shook off the energy. "Awesome so that's Energy Ball."

"That has to be Brelooms finishing move" Brock said.

"See I told you he was planning on showing" Dawn said.

"Piplup Piplup." Piplup agreed.

"I glad we're both using Grass types since it keeps the damage to minimum." Kenny admitted.

"Hey Kenny" Ash called "Do you think you can teach Turtwig that move?"

"Energy ball" the coordinator questioned as Ash got down to Turtwig's level.

"It's about time Turtwig learned something new." Ash said.

"Hey does your Turtwig know Bullet Seed?" Kenny asked. "You have to focus your power in the same way."

"No afraid not" Ash said "Sorry"

"Twig" Turtwig said sadly as Kenny turned around putting his hands behind his head.

"Then I guess it's going to be tough" Kenny said

Turtwig got a determined look in its eye before nudging Ash's leg. " " it said determinately.

"You really wanna learn it huh." Ash said to Turtwig. "Kenny please."

"Hmm now what should I do?" To Lucas it looked like Kenny was pretending to think about it.

"You should teach Turtwig of course." Dawn said.

"Kay here's the deal you beat us and I'll teach it to Turtwig."Kenny said.

"C'mon meanie." Dawn pouted as Brock and Lucas chuckled.

So what do ya think?" Ash asked his grass type.

"Twig(Okay)" it said

"Pikapika" Pikachu said encouraging Turtwig.

"Turtwig will be learning Energy Ball in no time" Ash said.

**DP**

Meanwhile inside the temple Team Galactic was currently walking down a set of stairs as Team Rocket continued to spy on them. Soon Team Galactic reached a room lined with Pokemon figures shaped like letters with all three of them standing around a triangle.

"The plates please." The blue haired commander said.

"Sir" the grunts replied.

"Splash plate set." A male grunt said placing a light blue plate in a gap.

"Iron Plate set" the female grunt said placing in a silver plate.

"Draco Plate set." The commander said as the corners glowed in the triangle before the whole thing lit up. "Yes exactly as our leader said."

"Leader" Meowth question as the pokemon pictures glowed orange.

"It's been a long time Team Rocket." The commander said making the trio freak a bit.

"Busted" James said.

**POP** WOBBAFET"

The triangle glowed brighter before a yellow cube appears floating.

"Well tell me what this is?" he asked them

"Treasure sir" Team Rocket replied.

"That what will transform Sinnoh space time into reality." The commander said as the glowing figure came to life freaking Team Rocket out again. The Pokemon immeadatly became making noise as they saw their treasure being taken.

"Unown look! We shall change the world the cube that you guard will be the power that will make this all possible." The commander said taking the cube into his hand. "And so it is."

"NOOOOOOWN" the Unown screamed charging at Team Galactic.

"All right Bronzor use Confuse Ray" The man commanded as Bronzor released purple rays as the Unown as Team Rocket covered their eyes.

"AAAAAH" they screamed

"Team Galactic has left the building" Jessie screamed seeing the other team gone. The Unown so began to glare as they turned red and screamed.

Outside red beams began to shine out of the temple getting everyone's attention.

"What the…" Lucas asked before the stair began to move with him, Dawn, Piplup, Aipom, and Monferno on it as Dawn and her pokemon screamed.

"This is bad!" Ash exclaimed running to the temple.

"Dawn Lucas No" Kenny shouted seeing his old friends being taken.

"Hey don't get mad at us we didn't steal anything this time!" Meowth pleaded trying to avoid getting blasted.

"Nice try but no dice" Jessie whimpered.

"That Confuse Ray is having its say." James said.

"Ya know what dat mean." Meowth said

"NNNOOWWWWN" the Unown yelled letting out small beams at Team Rocket.

"They don't care who they zap as long as they zap!" Meowth said before the trio ran for it.

Outside Dawn, Lucas, and their Pokemon were trying to hold on to the steps before Piplup lost its grip.

"Piplup!" Dawn called to as it fell luckily Aipom grabbed the water type as Monferno held onto Aipom's tail unfortunately Moferno lost its grip too and all three fell into the red glowing entrance like it was a portal.

"NO!" Lucas yelled as he jumped in after them. "Monferno guys hang on!" he yelled disappearing into the entrance.

"Piplup Aipom!" Dawn yelled too as she jumped in after them.

"We're coming guys" Ash yelled as everyone else ran across the temple and into the portal before it closed meanwhile at the top Team Galactic had the cube in hand.

"We're now one step closer to the Spear Pillar" the commander said as a helicopter took them away.

Inside with Ash, Brock, Turtwig, and Pikachu were on the ground still confused by their surroundings as everything thing was red and a bit distorted.

"ugh Where are we?" Ash asked seeing the place.

"Looks like we're completely blocked in." Brock said seeing no light coming from the outside.

"AAAAAAHHHH" they heard Kenny scream as they turn to see him, with his Breloom and Prinplup next to him, freaked out as the wall moved distorted.

"T Th Th The walls are all weird." He said.

"Kenny" Ash called as the coordinator jumped as bit before turning to Ash. "Relax Kenny its us" he said.

"B But look at the wall their breathing or something!" He stammered freaking out still.

"Just relax" Ash said as he helped Kenny up. "Take a deep breath."

"You mean you're not scared?" the trainer asked.

"There's no reason to be afraid since we're all here." Ash assured "Hey if a trainer acts scared then how are all the Pokemon gonna feel?"

"Pikachu" Pikachu said in agreedment

"Turtwig" Turtwig agreed with Ash.

Kenny looked at his Pokemon and knew Ash was right if he was scared then Prinplup and Breelom would be to. "Yeah you know you're right" he said as his pokemon smiled.

"Now let's go find Lucas and Dawn and get out of here.C'mon." Ash said.

"Right" Unknown to them they're being watched be some familiar Pokemon.

**Meanwhile with Dawn and Lucas.**

"Ugh my head" Dawn groaned before seeing Aipom, Piplup, and Monferno. "Hey are you guys alright.

"Aipom/Piplup/Monferno." They nodded.

"That's great but where's Lucas?" Dawn asked before feeling something poke her "What was that?!"

"Dawn you're probably grateful I broke your fall BUT CAN YOU GET OFF!" Lucas shouted as Dawn was kneeling on his back.

"Sorry" Dawn got off and helped him up as he rubbed his back. "But now how do we get out?"

"Good question… what the?!" Lucas exclaimed as the walls moved revealing the Unown.

"What are those?" Dawn asked looking them up.

"**Unown, the symbol Pokemon, Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other, many shapes of Unown have been discovered." **The pokedex said.

The Unown screamed before fired red beams from their eyes at them. On instinct Monferno, Piplup, and Aipom used Fire Spin, Bubble beam, and Swift respectively causing a small explosion.

"Wow thanks" Dawn said.

"C'mon Dawn we need to run" Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"R-right." Dawn said as they ran from the Unown. They suddenly found themselves running up a long set of stairs that looked like there was no end to them.

"Man where is an exit where you need one?" Lucas complained before another group of Unown appeared. "Oh nuts."

The Unown screamed before firing beams at them as Lucas and Dawn ducked down for cover. "Ok now I'm ticked off. Pichu get out here and use Thundershock" Lucas shouted tossing out Pichu's pokeball.

"Aipom use Swift and Piplup Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded.

**POP** "PIIIIIICHUUUUUU" Pichu yelled using its electric type move.

"AIIIPOOOOOM" Aipom yelled letting loose stars from its tail.

"Pip lup up up" Piplup shouted fire bubbles at the symbol Pokémon as the Thundershock and Swift cancelled out the beams while Piplup's moves hit the Unown.

"Yeah how's that!" Lucas stated with a grin as the smoke cleared revealing the Unown in their original color as they hummed before disappearing as the space the Sinnoh residents were in changed to a hall wall and was no longer red.

"Huh we're back." Dawn stated.

"Looks like the Unown are the cause of this." Lucas said as the group looked ahead to see the distorted space ahead.

"It still looks really weird up ahead." Dawn said.

"Well looks like more Unown could be agitated and confused because they didn't behave very well." Lucas said. "I just hope the others are doing better than us."

**DP**

Unfortunately Ash and the other were doing as bad as Lucas and Dawn for the Unown were blasting them too.

"NNOOOOOOWN" the Unown yelled firing at Ash and Pikachu who scrambled behind a wall with the other.

"Why are they attacking now?" Ash asked knowing that Unown were not very violent as the ones he met before.

"Something must've happened to make them so confused and agitated." Brock said as another group of Unown appeared behind them.

"I guess we've got no choice. Pikachu Thunderbolt and Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

"Prinplup use Bubble Beam and Breloom use Energy Ball." Kenny commanded his pokemon.

"CHHUUUUUU" Pikachu yelled zapping some Unown.

"TUUUURTWIIIG" Turtwig yelled firing sharp spinning leaves at another group.

"PRIN PLUP Up UP" Prinplup yelled firing bubbles at Unown.

"BREEEELOOM" Breloom yelled using its grass type move that hit the Unown. The symbol Pokemon hummed a bit before vanishing along with the distorted space.

"The confusion's wore off things are back to normal." Brock noticed.

"So now we look for Dawn and Lucas." Ash said.

**DP**

Meanwhile Lucas and Dawn continued to run up the stairs with Piplup, Aipom, and Monferno leading and Pichu back in its pokeball. Soon more Unown appearing in front of them.

"Monferno Fire Spin lets go" Lucas shouted.

"MOOOOONFEEERNOOOOOO" Monferno yelled letting loose a tornado of fire as the Unown screamed before they snapped out of the confusion and disappeared returnin most of the room to normal.

"Yes" Dawn smiled high fiving Lucas before they heard screaming and out of a corridor Team Rocket landed in front of them in a heap.

"Team Rocket?" Lucas questioned.

"The Sinnoh Twerps" the trio exclaimed in panic.

"Alright is all of this you're doing?" Dawn said with hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't put it past them from what you told me." Lucas stated crossing his arms.

"Not today" they said before more Unown appeared "AAAAHH SAVE US" they screamed hiding behind Lucas and Dawn.

"You guys are so lame" Dawn groaned with Piplup, Aipom, and Monferno.

"Gabite get out here quick!" Lucas shouted tossing out his pokeball.

"GAAAAAAB" Gabite cried out.

"Use Dragon Pulse on the Unown!" Lucas commanded but Gabite merely scoffed and turned away as Lucas got tick mark on his head. "Gabite I said Use Dragon Pulse" he growled as Gabite merely fired at his Trainer and went to sleep. "I SAID ON THEM NOT ME GABITE!" Lucas snapped waving his fist like mad with Monferno.

"MONFERNO MONFERNO" Moferno shouted as the Unown charged before anyone react anyone but Aipom who used Focus Punch multiple time.

"AIPOM MON." It yelled attacking before back flipping into the air "AIPOM" it telled before glowing white as Lucas and everyone gasped.

"No way" he exclaimed as Aipom got bigger having its tail split into two with the same hand as its arms got longer and hand two small hairs extending upward.

"AAAMMMBI" it said with a smile on its face and red tips on the fingers of its tail hand. "Ambipom" it said.

"Aipom has evolved into Ambipom" Dawn said in awe for her first evolved pokemon. But could celebrate long as the Unown charged again. "Quick Ambipom Swift let's go!"

"AMMMBIPOM" the evolved pokemon shouted letting loose stars from its two tails hitting the Unown.

"Wow what can I do to get an Ambipom for me?" Jessie asked.

"Dream on without me" James groaned.

Soon the Unown return to normal and blinked before vanishing as the distorted ceiling became clearing and revealed Ash and his group.

"What the?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"How do the twerps do that?" Jessie, James, and Meowth asked in unison.

"Dawn Lucas?" Ash asked seeing them.

"There with Team Rocket" Brock said.

"What are you doing on the ceiling?" Kenny asked.

"You guys are on the ceiling!" Lucas said.

"Monferno Mon." Monferno said pointing at them.

"This has to be the Unown's doing" Brock said as more appearing above Lucas's group.

"C'mon enough already!" Team Rocket yelped.

"NNOOOWN" the symbols shouted firing at Lucas whoa jumped out of the way with Monferno.

"GAAAAAABITE" they heard the dragon type yell in fury.

"Uh oh" Lucas and Monferno palled as in the smoke the shadow of Gabite with glowing angry eyes showed up. "EVERYONE DUCK" he yelled.

"GAAAAAABITE" it roared slashing at the Unown with a glowing claw.

"That's Gabite's Dragon Claw!" Brock shouted.

"GA GA GA GABITE" Gabite then fired multiple Dragon Pulses nearly hitting Ash and the others as it stuck the Unown.

"Ah man Gabite looks ticked off!" Ash exclaimed as the Dragon type chopped an Unown.

"That's Brick Break!" Dawn exclaimed as the Unown were getting dazed but Gabite fired one more Dragon pulse before crossing its arms as they snapped out of the confusion.

"Gabite Ga Ga Gabite" it barked at the Unown who look at each other.

"What's Gabite saying to them?" Lucas asked.

"See Gabite is telling them that they did nothing to them and trying to get on their good side." Meowth translated.

"Good side?" Dawn asked.

"Gabite Ga ga Gabite." Gabite said as the Unown nodded before disappearing as Gabite scoffed at went to Lucas returning to its pokeball with an annoyed look.

"Well whatever Gabite said seems to be working." Dawn said with a nervous smile at Gabite's attitude before they felt gravity take effect as their hair went upwards before realizing one thing …

"WE'RE ON THE CEILING" Lucas yelled as they all fell.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" they screamed.

"Ah" Ash yelped trying to catch them.

"Dawn Lucas no!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Quick Happiny catch them" Brock shouted sending out his little but extremely strong Pokemon.

"Haappiny" it shouted before everyone fell lucky Dawn and Lucas were caught by Happiny, Monferno by Prinplup, Ambipom by Ash, Piplup by Brock.

"That kid can catch." Meowth said as he was caught by Turtwig and James by Breloom.

"So can he." Jessie said on Kenny's back

"My back." the boy groaned.

"That's great you evolved into Ambipom" Ash praised his old pokemon.

"Ambipom Ambipom." The pokemon said linking its tails into a circle.

"Happiny thank you" Dawn said to the baby pokemon.

"Man that is one strong Happiny." Lucas said stunned. "Also thanks Prinplup." He thanked the penguin pokemon.

"Monferno Mon." Monfernp thanked.

"Prin" Prinplup said before the entrance shook and opened up revealing light.

Soon everyone was resting on the ground tired from the day.

"Gabite was awesome thanks to him we all got out of there" Dawn said.

"Yeah though I wish I knew what he was saying." Lucas said staring at his pokeball. _'I why he doesn't listen to me.' _he thought.

"Why doesn't Team Rocket tell us?" Brock asked narrowing his eyes at them as they hastily got up.

"We don't know a thing." Jessie said nervously.

"Just like always" James added.

"That said. Later." Meowth said.

"ADIOS" they yelled running faster than a Dodrio on fire leaving everyone else stunned.

"I'm normally not one for negativity but it appears the Sinnoh region is one Team of Galactic goons over the line." James said as the trio ran through the forest.

"Blockheads we'll crush every last one of them." Jessie said.

"Yeah now it's time for Team Rocket to start bringing the pain" Meowth said.

"WOOBBA" **Ding**

**DP**

"**Ambipom the long tail Pokémon it uses it two tails to shuck nuts and it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship." **Ash's pokedex said looking up the new Pokémon.

"Now that Ambipom's evolved and polished its moves we'll win that contest ribbon for sure. Right Ambipom?" Dawn said.

"Piplup" the starter agreed.

"Ambipom Ambipom." The long tailed pokemon said linking its tails together again.

"Yeah you'll win no problem." Lucas said.

"Monferno." The fire type next to Lucas agreed.

"Ok Kenny what ab out what happened with that battle of ours?" Ash asked as Kenny got nervous.

"Ok after we get back to the pokemon center I'll teach Turtwig Energy Ball." Kenny said with a nervous smile confusing Ash.

"If you won't tell Deedee or Lucas about how freaked out I was back there promise" Kenny whispered to Ash who looked and saw Dawn and Lucas looking back curiously wonder what they were talking about.

"No way" Ash promised as Kenny smiled with relief.

"Just like I said everybody has secret hidden in their closet." Brock said

"What'd you guys say." Lucas asked.

"Nothing" Ash and Kenny said as Dawn and Lucas shrugged looking at each other.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

_Well that my little remake of the episode there and sorry about the wait but hope you enjoyed this chapter until the next one along with Dimensional Heroes too._

**Read and Review.**


	3. Team Shocker

_Now for Chapter Three of the Pokemon DP remake also I am looking forward to Omega Ruby. Especially since Ruby was my first pokemon game._

**Lucas's Journal: **_ Soon after Dawn got register she was practicing with Aipom polishing its moves it became known to use that Aipom was beginning to learn Double Hit which is a move needed to evolve to Ambipom from Aipom. Soon me and Dawn came across our old friend Kenny who was also entering the contest. He took all of us to ruins where people once worshiped Dialga and Palkia and soon was battling Ash with Breloom against Turtwig. As the battle went on and after Ash expressed his interest in teach Turtwig Energy Ball Dawn and I were brought into the temple by some confused and angry Unown. After some battling and meeting up with Team Rocket we soon came face to face with even more Unown. I tried to get Gabite to battle again but it just blasted me again luckily Aipom saved us before evolving into Ambipom and with 'friendly' persuasion from Gabite the Unown soon let us out of here. Now the contest is coming soon but what happened in the temple I'm getting a bad feeling that whatever happened to the Unown will come at us soon._

**Team Shocker**

Lucas was busy as he was training outside of the Pokemon center with Pichu, Monferno, and Swablu as Ash was training Turtwig and Dawn with Ambipom.

"Monferno Fire Spin!" Lucas shouted.

"MOOOONFERNOOO" the playful fire type yelled letting loose a spiral of flames at Pichu.

"Pichu dodge with Quick Attack!" Lucas shouted.

"PIIIIICHU" Pichu moved fast away from the flames.

"Swablu use Fly"

"BLUUUUUU" Swablu got itself into the sky before diving right at Pichu who moved out of the way. As the process repeated for a while of attacking and dodging.

"Yeah that's it Pichu keep it up!" Lucas encouraged.

"What's Pichu doing?" Brock asked coming to him with Dawn and Ambipom.

"Well I'm getting Pichu's agility up so he can move away from attacks faster since that's where its true strength lies in." Lucas answered.

"So you're having Pichu used quick attack to improve its evasion?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah even Monferno and Swablu work on their aim when facing a fast opponent so in a way I'm training all of them." Lucas said when Pichu was nearly burnt by a Fire Spin. "Guys that's enough take five!" he shouted as Pichu plopped itself stomach first on the ground as Swablu landed next to him.

"So Dawn how's your contest moves coming?" Lucas asked as Monferno came to his side.

"It's going great just watch" Dawn said. "Ambipom Swift lets go."

"AAAAAAAMMMMBBBBIIIIPOOOOOOOMM" Ambipom shouted as it spun on its hand with its tails straight up releasing stars from it in a tornado like fashion before they collided with each other releasing rainbow like explosions.

"Wow that is beautiful." Lucas said.

"Monferno" the fire starter breathed as Dawn went up to Ambipom holding a Poffin.

"You earned this so enjoy." Dawn said as Ambipom gratefully took one before Dawn's other Pokemon came to her. "Here you go" Dawn said giving the others some "It's my way of thanking you all for working so hard."

"I'll tell you Rainbow Swift was great" Brock said.

"You sure gave it your all didn't you?" Dawn said to Ambipom.

"Pom" Ambipom said linking its tails again.

"I've been thinking we didn't that well in the Hearthome contest because we became to involved in double performances. But this time it's just Ambipom and me and we're going to work on showing off one move as much as we can."

"Good strategy Dawn." Brock said.

"Well I can say Ambipom is right with you." Lucas said.

"Ambipom." The long tailed pokemon said.

"I think you're both right so one more time from the top?" Dawn asked

"Ambi Ambi Pom" Ambipom said ready to perform back flipping multiple times it thought that it wouldn't let it's trainer down.

**DP**

After training everyone gathered at the pokemon center to eat and then sleep of course Lucas was doing something else beforehand.

"Come mom pick up please." Lucas said his mom was an archeologist so he wanted to know about the ruins where the Unown were. The screen turned on but was met with an up close yellow face.

"BAAAY" the face shouted.

"WAAAHAAAHAAAHA" Lucas shouted in surprise before falling on his back.

"Monferno" the fire type greeted the face.

"Bay bay leaf"

"Nice to see you too Bayleaf" Lucas said getting up. "Is mom there?"

"Lucas is that you" the Bayleaf moved as a woman in her 30's was on screen with blue eyes and hair like Lucas.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas I was just have Dawn's mom over for a talk so how goes the journey?" Lucas's mom asked.

"It's going very well mom I'm even travelling with some friends but I need to ask you something I went to the ruins in Solaceon and there were Unown there." Lucas said.

"Well the ruins were a place where people worshiped the legendary Pokemon. There was said to be a treasure a key of some sort why any reason?"

"No not really." Lucas assured while on the inside he was thinking what could have caused the Unown to go berserk like they did someone take the treasure.

"Lucas who are you talking to." Dawn asked coming out with Piplup.

"Lucas is that Dawn behind you?' Lucas's mom asked.

"Yeah she's one of the people I'm travelling with." Lucas answered.

"Well it's nice to see you again Dawn and I'm glad Lucas is traveling with a good girl like you he was so shy." Mrs. Diamond said much to Lucas embarrassment.

"Mom I am capable of handling myself now I'm ten years old and a trainer!" Lucas cried with Dawn blushing a bit behind him.

"Whoops sorry sweetie anyway good luck in the contest Dawn me and your mom are rooting for you." Diamond said waving before the screen went black and Lucas placed the phone back.

"Geez Mom why do you have to embarrass me" Lucas said.

"Your mom is kind of right before you met me and the other you were so different back then." Dawn said.

"Don't remind me." Lucas said flashing back a bit to his kindergarten days.

_A young Lucas was sitting on a swing set alone as the kids played with each other. He just came into the Sinnoh region and school from the Johto Region because of his mom's job._

"_Hey kid get off my swing" he heard someone say as Lucas saw a kid larger then him growling at him like he owned the place._

"_Sorry" Lucas murmured getting off but was grabbed by the shirt by another kid next to him._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it kid now you made my place look worse than before and I claimed this as my own" the bully said._

"_It's the same as before and everyone's place to use" Lucas said._

"_Oh a smart guy eh" the bully growled as his friend cracked their knuckles._

_Later Lucas was bruised a lot walking home when he fell down in pain from his ribs._

"_Hey are you okay" Lucas looked up to see a little girl with blue hair the same age as him. He remembered it was Dawn from his class _

"_Kevin did this didn't he" the girl said remembering a playground bully as Lucas remained silent as he cried now._

"_I want to go home I want to go back to Johto. I want my friends back!" Lucas cried tears flowing out. _

"_Hey no need to worry" Dawn said hugging the crying boy. "I'll be your friend if you want" she said as Lucas looked up at her._

"_Really" Lucas hoped. "But I…"_

"_No buts who care what that bully thinks now let's get you home" Dawn said getting Lucas up._

"_Lucas" he said making Dawn look at him. "My name is Lucas." _

"_My names Dawn Lucas" Dawn smiled as Lucas smiled back._

"Lucas Lucas Oy Lucas Diamond" Dawn shouted snapping said boy out of his daydream.

"Sorry Dawn what was that" Lucas asked his friend.

"I said that Brock has dinner cooked up." Dawn said. "That why I came to get you."

"Sorry coming" Lucas said as he thought back to his flashback _'Dawn thank you for what you did'_

"LUCAS"

"Sorry I'm coming."

**DP**

_The next day._

"Geez oh geez I'm going to be late." Lucas yelped as he ran for the Contest Stadium with Monferno on his heels and Pichu on his shoulder hanging on. He had slept in with Pichu ending up to do a Thundershock wake up call.

"**Rows of fans have lined up in droves stretching down the street as far as the, I can see" **he heard.

"Crud it's almost starting, pick up the pace!" Lucas yelped as they all moved fast enough that their legs were a blur as they ran inside.

"**In numbers to massive to count they're all here for today's exciting Solaceon Town pokemon contest! And needless to say we're coming to you from Solaceon Town and we're live" **Marian said.

"Here we go guys." Ash said as Pikachu wore a green kimono with fans as Piplup had a pink cheerleading outfit with pink pompoms "Lets cheer extra loud for Ambipom!"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said.

"Piplup" Piplup said excited with Dawn's other pokemon who were in the same uniform.

"Sorry guys" they heard Lucas said as he got to his seat above Ash and Brock with Monferno and Pichu panting.

"Well look who's awake now." Ash said smugly.

"Yeah yeah milk it all you want I just had a bad night of sleep." Lucas muttered knowing Ash's sleeping habits as Dawn had told him.

"**The winner here will receive this" **Marian said holding a blue contest ribbon as Dawn and Kenny watched inside the contest waiting lobby. **"The Solaceon ribbon our coordinators are trying to win five of these ribbons to earn a spot in the Grand Festival"**

"And this win's mine DeeDee." Kenny said in his contest clothes.

"That won't happen cause the win is mine" Dawn retorted in her pink dress with her hair in a ponytail as Jessilina passed them whispering that the win was hers.

"**All right then it's time for a word from our judges!" **Marian said introducing them.

"Thank you I am glad to join every one of you here and to a marvelous competition." Mr. Contesta said.

"One that's remarkable."Mr. Sukizo said

"There are so many wonderful pokemon here I can wait them" Nurse Joy said.

"**All right then without further delay it's time for our first round! The performance stage." **Marian announced as Lucas's and Dawn's Mom watched from home on TV.

"**And here is Contestant numbering one!" **Out from behind the curtains Kenny ran onto the stage.

"Wow Kenny's first!" Ash stated.

"Go get them pal!" Lucas said from the stands rooting for one of his friends.

"Breloom let's do it!" Kenny shouted real easing his grass type with the seal of lines.

POP! In a swirl of lines like a streamer wrapping around the light releasing from the ball Breloom came on to the floor with a cheer.

"Breloom Stun spore go!" Kenny commanded.

"LOOM" Breloom shouted as it released orange dust from its body surrounding it like an aura before it surrounded the stage. "BREEEEEEEEEEE"

"**And Breloom leads off with Stun Spore leading off a fine mist while its body viberates at amazing speed."**

"That's amazing Kenny's is using the shine from the Stun spore to show off it's great fur sheet." Brock said.

'_Wow so this is what a contest up close looks like'_ Lucas thought in awe only ever seeing contests on TV.

"Energy Ball" Kenny said.

"BREEEEEELOOOOOOM" Breloom shouted sending Energy ball into the air with its tail.

"Now use Mach punch!"

"Breeeeeeeloooooom" Breloom shouted sending a mach punch into the air causing the mist to be blown away as the shockwave of it shattered the ball into sparkles that covered the stage.

"**What a Mach punch with a real hit. We are seeing the beauty of a grass type move simultaneously with a fighting type"** Marian said as the audience cheered as Ash and co looked in awe.

"Using Breloom's Mach punch in tandem was a brilliant and well thought out strategy. " Contesta complimented.

"Yes Remarkable too." Sukizo said.

"It's easy to see from that polished Mach punch to see much Breloom has been raised." Joy said.

'_What an awesome job I got to admit Kenny's improved.'_ Dawn thought clenching her hands on her dress. _'But I can't give up I've worked to hard.'_

"Lup" Piplup sighed.

"You're worried about Dawn aren't you?" Ash asked knowingly.

"Pip"

"Piplup can see that Kenny has gotten better as well as the rest of us." Lucas said.

"No need to worry you got to believe in Dawn" Ash said patting the penguin pokemon as Pikachu agreed with his trainer lifting up his spirits.

"**Next moving right along" **Marian said as the coordinators continued to show off their pokemon like an Exploud and its Hyper voice, Dusclops and willo wisp, and a Steelix with Flash along with many others before Jessillina went on stage.

"**And next Jessillina!" **

"I know it's a thrill for you to see me." She said air kissing the crowd who cheered for her confidence. "Now Dustox let's get this party started." She sent out her bug type with spewing hearts as the sunshine showed off the scales.

"Ooh Shine on" James cheered.

"Feelin' tough and looking buff!" Meowth exclaimed.

POP "WOOBBBAFFET"

"Right pay close attention pokemon people and you might just learn something." Jessillina said. "Use Whirlwind!"

"DUSSSTOX! DUS!TOXTOXTOX!" Dustox began flying around its trainer producing a gust of wind that lifted her into the air.

"Look no wings and no strings" she said as she floated with the wind as the crowd cheered.

"**Look at that."** Marian said

"You're looking at the future of flying!" Jessillina stated. But soon the crowd stopped cheering getting bored.

"What's up with that!" Lucas exclaimed.

"FERNO MONFERNO?!" the playful pokemon exclaimed agreeing with Lucas.

"It's always the same thing with her." Brock said with disapproval as everyone's pokemon sweatdropped.

"(The heck)" Pichu questioned.

Meanwhile in the lobby everyone was staring at the performance.

"Amazing" Dawn breathed.

"You got to admit she's one of a kind." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Now it's time for the big finish." Jessilina said as Dustox blew her into the air with one final gust.

"Psybeam go" she commanded.

"DUUUSSSTTOOOX" Dustox fired a multi colored beam at the trainer containing into a sphere when Jessillina land as it exploded upon contact with her screaming.

"**That's incredible that Psybeam has collided with those scales and exploded but what happened to Jessillina?" **

The dust clear to find her unharmed and standing with Dustox above her.

"Right here" the red head said as Dustox landed on her head making the audience cheer a lot.

"**A phenomenal allusion that explosion and scream had us fearing the worst but Jessilina and Dustox are alright."**

"They got the biggest hands yet." Lucas noticed.

"Thank you. I'm drawn too waves of adoration like a Psyduck to water" Jessilina said as both her and Dustox cried tears of joy.

"That was the kind of performance you can only get when you have Pokemon and trainer together as one" Contesta said.

"And don't forget remarkable." Sukizo said.

"The sight of Dustox's sparkling scales was truly wondrous to behold." Joy said.

With James and Meowth they were crying for joying and hugging each other.

"They love she's hit" James said.

"Now we won't get hit!" Meowth stated.

POP "WOOOBBAFFETT"

"**Next up let's welcome Dawn" **Marian said as the bluette ran on stage.

"Piplup"

"Dawn stay calm and you'll be great" Ash cheered

"Pika pikachu"

"Go for" Lucas cheered

"Ambipom spotlight" Dawn said throwing up her pokeball releasing Ambipom with confetti.

"Double hit let's go!" Dawn commanded

"AAMMBIPOM" the two tailed pokemon shouted punching the air with its tail fist releasing shockwaves.

"My hat" Lucas yelled trying to keep his hat down as everyone felt the power of Double hit nearly blowing them away.

"Now use swift." Dawn commanded.

"AAAAAMBBIIIIIIIPOOM" Ambipom shouted as it spun on its hands spinning releasing a tornado of stars in the air creating rainbow explosions.

"Wow amazing" Ash said in awe.

"It's even better than they were practicing." Brock added.

"That's Dawn for ya when on the stage she put even more effort in." Lucas said.

"Monferno" Moferno breathed in awe.

"Chu pichu" Pichu said in awe.

"**Dawn and Ambipom have literally lit up the stage with that star studded swift move." **Marian said.

"Ambipom faster!" Dawn shouted as Ambipom began break dancing causing a field of colliding stars to surround it like a dome with rainbow explosions. "Way to go!"

"Wow the twerpete is even gaudier then me." Jessilinna whispered to herself.

"Ya gotta love Rainbow swift." Ash said.

"Hmm" Brock was looking unsure at the amount of stars. "Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"But it has to catch the crowd's attention ya know" Ash said "Right?" he asked which all pokemon agreed with Ash but the judges bellow did not seem impressed as much.

"Ambipom finish it up." Dawn said as Ambipom slowed down and stopped with the swift leftovers going into the air. The crowd cheered all taken by the rainbow swift move. "Wow you were so great" Dawn hugging Ambipom.

"Ambi Ambi"

**DP**

_[Eyecatch 1: Lucas throws his pokeball into the air releasing light before it switched Lucas holding his last received gym badge in front with Monferno jumping with joy as Ash is thumbing up Lucas with Brock smiling proudly as Dawn on the left cheering for Lucas and the logo on the bottom left.]_

_[Eyeccatch 2: Dawn opens her pokedex and spins around into pose with Lucas on the left fist pumping in victory, Ash pointing forward as if commanding a pokemon, Piplup on the right jumping to her, and Brock holding a pokeball ready.]_

**DP**

After taking a bow Dawn and Ambipom walked into the lobby were Kenny spotted her.

"That was Swift was really something." Kenny said.

"Surprise aren't you" Dawn said as the gang came in.

"Dawn that was incredible" Lucas complimented.

"Aw thanks Lucas" Dawn thanked.

" !" the water type cheered jumping on to Dawn with a hug as she got down to his level.

"Piplup that's sweet." She said "So wasn't Ambipom amazing?"

"Piplup(Yeah he was)" Piplup as Ambipom thanked the penguin pokemon.

"**Now soory for the delay but we have a decision the coordinators who made it past the first stage."** Marian said as Dawn let up a hum of worry making Ambipom ook in worry.

"Come on Ambipom no need to worry it's time for us to get ready for the second stage." Dawn said as Pikachu tried to do the same with Piplup to lift up their spirits.

"**And now these are the result the eight coordinators moving on the next stage and they're on screen." **The screen changed as everyone saw photos being put up with Jessillina and Kenny on the top four.

"So tell me something I don't know." Jessillina said.

"We're alive to see another day!" James cried with joy throwing pink confetti.

"It's da gift of life." Meowth cried with tear running down.

"WOOOOOOBBAFFEEEEET" the blue pokemon cried

Everyone was still watching as the photos still came up none of Dawn's yet and when they had one spot left….

Dawn's photo was not there.

Dawn looked at the screen with sadness as Lucas felt like his heart was going to break for Dawn as she worked so hard.

"What happened" Dawn asked herself.

"Oh Dawn." Lucas said sadly.

At Dawn's house her mom looked sad seeing this as the second time she lost on the first round.

"Johanna I'm sorry" Lucas's mom said as Johanna looked at the picture of Dawn in contests in news articles she had been collecting for memories.

As Marian talked about who was pairing up against who through random shuffling. Ash went to try and comfort her but Brock put a hand on his hand saying it was not the right time.

Kenny went to try but was met with a smiling Dawn. "Congratulation on making it to the second round Kenny." She said.

"Uh thank" one of her rivals said as Dawn looked to see the heroes sad.

"Come on chin up, don't look so sad." She said.

"But Dawn…" Ash tried to say.

"We're sorry you lost in the second round" Brock apologized.

"Hey no need to worry you know that, I just had a less then grateful day that's all." She said before pushing Kenny to the door. "Come on Kenny you got to get ready for the second round."

"Okay I hear ya" Kenny chuckled as they got to the door. "Root for me."

"You bet" Lucas said as the boy left.

Ambipom let off a sigh thinking that if it had done something different its trainer would be in the next round. Dawn saw Ambipom's sad look and put a comforting hand on its head.

"Well thanks for coming." Jessillina said.

"Jessillina Hi" Dawn said.

"Now don't let the door hit you on the way out." The disguise Rocket member said moving Dawn to the exit but the bluette put her feet in place stopping her confusing everyone.

"I'm staying till the end." Dawn said but Lucas saw her fist clenched in frustration and knew she was angry at herself but was trying her best not to show it.

"Dawn" Lucas said softly as his hat shadowed his eyes.

Later Kenny was facing Jessillina in the final with Prinplup against Dustox.

"Now Prinplup use Drill Peck!" Kenny commanded

"PRIIIIINPLUUP" it shouted spinning while its beak was glowing

Dodge it and use Psybeam" Jessillina commanded as Dustox flew above the water type and blasted it with a psychic move sending him back.

"Come on Kenny show that woman how we do things back home" Lucas shouted.

"FERNO MONFERNO" Monferno shouted as the clock only had less then a minute left with the score tied.

"Quick Dustox Whirlwind" Jessillina commanded.

"DUUUUUST TOX TOX TOX" the bug type yelled letting loose a blast on wind sending Prinplup into the air.

"Now Prinplup use bubblebeam" Kenny shouted.

"PRIIIIINPLUPUP UP" Prinplup yelled using the water type move.

"Poison sting" Jessillina shouted as Dustox popped the bubbles with sharp purple needles making sparkles.

"A great performance by Dustox using water sprays to show off its beautiful wings"Marina said as Kenny lost points.

"This is bad I'm losing all my points" he griped.

"The time it's almost up." Lucas exclaimed as the clock hit zero.

"Times up and the Solaceon contest ribbon goes to… Jessillina!" Marian announced.

"Dear Dustox we won" the winner said to her pokemon with joy and Kenny looked down in defeat.

"Our Jessie is in the big leagues." James cheered for joy crying with Meowth.

"Which means we're in the pink." Meowth said.

POP "WOOOOBBBAAAA WOBBA"

"And now it's time to present our contest ribbon to our winner Jessillina" Marian said as the red head took the ribbon.

"A marvelous win is this your first ribbon?" Contesta asked.

"Oh you can say the most embarrassing things." Jessillina said hitting Contesta on the back.

"I must say the Jessillina we've seen today is much more relax."

"Right truly remarkable" Sukizo said.

"And we are all looking forward to seeing you perform again." Nurse Joy said.

"The Solaceon ribbon and it's all mine" Jessillida said holding it high in the air as the crowd cheered with the contest coming to an end.

**DP**

"You're leaving already Kenny?" Lucas said as they were all in front of the pokemon center.

"Gotta get ready for the next contest" the coordinator answered having his backpack on him.

"And of course you're going to be their too right Deedee" Kenny teased but Dawn was still sullen from her lose.

"I don't… think so… not the next one… atleast." Dawn said still sullen.

"Look DeeDee don't I'll let you quit contest at least until I've had a chance to beat you!" Kenny snapped.

"Ok no need to worry I'll be there" Dawn defended putting her hands up in defense.

"See ya" Kenny said.

"Take care of yourself." Brock said.

"Keep up on that energy ball Ash and Lucas good luck with your battles." Kenny said to the gym battler.

"You bet we'll finish our battle next time." Ash waved goodbye.

"Yeah and you'll face me too." Lucas said waving.

"Yeah" Kenny said but also saw Dawn not waving upset and turn away leaving the gang.

"Okay I'm ready for sleep in an hour guys." Lucas said walking inside.

"(Yawn) Meeeeee too" Ash yawned.

"I'm going to bed guys goodnight." Dawn said leaving.

"Dawn wait please." Lucas tried to say.

"I just want to be alone Lucas." Dawn said without emotion as she left.

"Dawn"

"Lucas give her some time she needs to be alone for a bit." Brock said shaking his head.

"I want to help her but I don't know how." Lucas said.

"Ferno" Monferno said sadly.

**DP**

The next morning Lucas, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup were all out in the lobby as other trainers went about their business.

"It's morning and Dawn's still not up yet." Ash said.

"I feel so helpless." Lucas said to himself.

"I saw the whole thing on Tv" a voice said as everyone saw a red head girl with a dark red long sleeve shirt, an orange vest and jean out her bag down.

"Zoey?" Ash questioned.

"Who" Lucas asked.

"Ferno?" Monferno said.

**DP**

Dawn was still in her bed in her PJs under the covers when Zoey pulled them up.

"Get up" she said as Dawn looked at her rival. "Let's battle. You can partner with Ambipom and I want to battle based on what you did yesterday."

"Let's go" Zoey said impatiently

"Ambipom use Swift." Dawn commanded

"AMMMMBIIIIPOM" Ambipom shouted use swift the same way from yesterday.

"What Zoey up to?" Ash asked

"Don't look at me I'm as clueless as you." Lucas said before Ambipom began to break dance covering itself.

"Now think what you're doing!" Zoey exclaimed getting Dawn's attention. "It's a pretty move but the problem where's Ambipom? In the middle of all that flash Ambipom disappeared you've got to remember that your Pokémon are the main attraction. You've spent so much time polishing your move you've forgotten what you've really got to do to show them off."

'_That's right Kenny made because he showed off Breloom's fur coat and Jessillida won because those last points she took off Kenny was because of Dustox's scales and the water prey.'_ Lucas thought.

"Glameow use Iron Tail" Zoey shouted as the cat like pokemon slammed its tail into the star dome scattering "Now shockwave" Glameow sparked blue before shocking Ambipom who fell back but was caught by Dawn.

"Are you ok" she asked as Ambipom nodded.

"Dawn do you know why I passed on Solaceon Town after the Hearthome contest?" Zoey asked as Dawn shook her head "everyone gets upset when they lose when you're not thinking clearly it's easy to forget what's important. That's why after a loss I take time off to recharge and get ready for the next challenge I don't worry about ribbons."

"Hadn't thought of that." Dawn admitted

"I'm sure we'll meet in the final's someday." Zoey said smiling

"Thanks Zoey" Dawn said.

"Easy does is the way to go" Brock said

"Hey thanks for the advice Zoey" Lucas thanked.

"So where are all of you heading for now?" the red head asked.

"There are two Vielstone city gym badge with our name on them." Lucas said.

"You bet" Ash said.

"Then make sure you two win it. It'll be a best present for Dawn." Zoey said.

"No problem right Ash" Lucas said.

"Yeah I hear ya" the raven haired trainer said as everyone saw Dawn comforting her pokemon. Lucas smiled knowing full well that this defeat will make Dawn stronger for the next contest.

**To be continued.**

_Alright another chapter done and a note there may be some episodes I won't and just put them in the journal entry but I'll try my best to have some original chapter to make up for them the important one I'll defiantly do like both sets of gym battles and contests._


	4. Tanks for the Memories

_Here begins the journey to Vielstone city As usual I don't own anything. _

_I plan to make an Advance remake too so look forward to that._

* * *

**Lucas Journal: **_After a bit of training Dawn seemed to be ready for the Solaceon Town Pokémon contest. I contacted my mom to find out about the Solaceon Ruins and the Unown only to learn about a treasure there that somebody may have taken I put that in the back of my mind for now. The day of the contest was incredible and I barely made it. Kenny and some coordinator name Jessilina, for some reason I feel like I know her and not in a good way, got to the second round but Dawn didn't. I didn't what went wrong and I just wanted to say something but I didn't what to say. In the end Kenny lost to Jessillina giving her the ribbon. Kenny had left soon after the contest but Dawn was feeling down that I felt like I was so helpless. Luckily her rival Zoey came and showed what was wrong with the performance. It turns out that while Dawn's moves were polished very well she forgot the most important thing; to show off her Pokémon. With that in mind and Zoey asking us to win me and Ash's next badge I was determine not to lose and win against the Veilstone City leader no matter what and give Dawn some much needed confidence._

**Tanks for the Memories**

In a field of grass and fresh tree Lucas and the others were walking up a hill with Dawn getting up first enjoying the fresh breeze.

"Smell the air it's so fresh" Dawn breathed taking in nature's air.

"And Vielstone here we come" Ash added excited.

"Yeah after winning there we'll have another badge and one step closer to the Sinnoh League." Lucas said.

"Monferno Monferno!" the playful pokemon shouted doing some shadow boxing.

"That's what I like to hear guys!" Dawn stated

"Thanks for the good words so what are you going to do?" Ash asked but was met with a head slap by Lucas he glared at the boy but was met with a disapproving look immediately regretting what he said.

Dawn didn't notice the squabble instead had a sad look in thought. "Well I… I know this be a perfect time to kick back and think about my next contest." She smiled.

"Great and I think I just found the perfect place to do just that." Brock cut in with a happy smile looking like he won a million poke dollars. Lucas and the others looked into the field.

"Pika?"

"Ferno?" the pokemon questioned

"So where Brock?" Ash asked.

"You just follow me!" Brock exclaimed gleefully running off. "You're going to love it"

"Brock wait up!" Lucas shouted as everyone went after him.

**Cue Naruto Shippuden Opening 10**

The music starts up with Lucas looking at a sunrise from a hill. The scene replays but with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, Pikachu and Monferno with him. The scene switches to Mt. Coronent with _Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Journey_ appearing in front.

[A living thing, deserving love and made of irregular melodies]

Lucas is seen running across with his Pokémon at his side

[My heart is singing, even if I cannot achieve anything.]

Ash is seen rushing off with Pikachu at his side. The scene switches to Dawn doing her hair with Piplup next to her before it gets messed up again with Piplup falling back in surprise.

[Having endured many powerful storms, are we creatures worthy of love?]

Brock is seen with heart eyes proclaiming his love to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny before Croagunk Poison jabs him before dragging with away as Brock is in pain. The scene switches to Team Galactic looking at the Adamant and Lustrous orb with their leader in front covered by shadows.

[My heart is signing even if I can't keep my promise.]

Team Rocket is seen trying to get a ton of pokemon with a net but gets a horde of Beedrill by mistake making them run off spastically and Wobbaffet running with them as the horde chases after them.

[Which should I knock on and open?]

[When I open it where should I go?]

Lucas is seen facing off Crasher Wake with his Pichu against Floatzel as the seen switches to Ash seen facing off against Maylene with Buizel and Lucario against each other.

[I can't go back home by myself so I was just waiting for someone.]

Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, and Nando are seen in front of the Grand Festival cup in their contest outfits facing against each other a slight wind blowing. The scene changes to Lucas standing on a battlefield with his pokemon all smiling as they stare into the night sky.

[Who is the person you miss most?]

Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup are seen running at a Skuntank, Purugly, and Toxicroak.

[There's more and more people I can only talk to in heart.]

Piplup fires a bubblebeam at Purugly while Pikachu volt tackles Skuntank and Monferno flame wheels Toxicroak

[That's why I wanted to become stronger.]

[But we still have a story that is not yet read forcefully knowing things that won't end.]

Paul and Ash face off against each other with Ash glaring at him and Paul just smirking with his hand in his pocket and Electabuzz and his known Pokémon with him and Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon by their trainer's side. Lucas is seen commanding his Pokemon as Monferno uses Fire spin, Pichu uses thundershock, Swablu uses Fly, and Gabite Dragon Claws the screen.

[All of us in our own ways, just wanted to be stronger.]

Lucas and Ash battle each other in a stadium with Monferno using Flame Wheel and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle with them yelling for their Pokemon as the attacks collide in a burst of red and yellow.

Lucas wakes up on the same hill before seeing his friends smiling as he does the same and standing as they look towards the sun.

**DP**

Lucas saw that Brock had brought them to a café and barn in one with a red roof, white walls and a café symbol on top.

"Here we are presenting the Mountain Hut Maid café." Brock said.

"Maid café?" Dawn asked.

"Never heard of it." Ash stated

"Me too." Lucas said.

"It's like a second home to me." Brock said opening the door which rang a bell "I'm back." He sang.

"Hello. Welcome home." Three maids said from the counter one small then the others with red hair, another with dark hair in pigtails and brown eyes, and another with light purple hair with some of it going past her shoulders in front.

"Welcome home?" Dawn questioned she and Lucas sat next to each other at a table with Ash across him Pikachu still perched on his shoulder.

"What's up with that?" Lucas asked as Monferno hung on his shoulders.

"Oh that. That is just their way of making you feel relaxed and comfortable like you're in your own home." Brock said sitting down.

"Here you go" the purple haired maid said putting water glasses on their table.

"Thank you. Hi there my name's Brock what's might your name be?" the love struck breeder asked.

"I'm Spring" the dark haired girl said.

"Summer" the purple haired one said

"Autumn" the red head greeted.

"If you Radiant beauties have some free time after work." Brock said getting smooth with Summer and Spring stunning them a bit.

"CROGUNK"

"I…could…use…some…CPR" Brock moaned as the poison took effect making him fall back as the poison frog pokemon dragged him to who knows where as the gang laughed nervously.

"Dear I hope he's alright." Spring said.

"With you three he'll be just fine." Dawn said with a nervous smile.

"So what'll it be?" Spring asked them.

"Depends what's on the menu?" Lucas asked

"Our specialty is our farm fresh Miltank milk." Autumn said coming to Spring's side.

"So true." Brock said popping between Spring and Summer again.

"WAAAAAH" Lucas and Ash cried out falling on to the table with an exasperated look as Dawn took a funny stance.

"What did I tell ya." She moaned.

"Miltank milk is bursting with vitamins nothing can be healthier to drink." Brock stated sitting down.

"A round for me and my Pokemon." Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Me and my Pokemon too." Dawn asked.

"Count me and my team in." Lucas said.

"Mon Monferno." Monferno added raising his hand.

"In that case I guess it's time for a trip to the barn." Spring said.

**DP**

Ash and co had followed the maids outside to the barn where Spring was ringing a bell.

"Alright we've got some thirsty costumers!" Spring called out into the field

"Time to come in!" Autumn called out.

"MIL MIL MIL MIL" Three cow like pokemon with black heads, pink skin and utters with a yellow stomach ran towards the barn each one wearing a headdress like the maids.

"Awesome look at them go." Ash stated.

"So those are Miltank." Lucas said looking them up.

"**Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon, it is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you are young helps you to grow up to be strong and healthy."**

"Those two Miltank are mine and that Miltank is Summer's" Spring pointed out.

"Autumn what about you?" Dawn asked.

"I actually do have a Miltank but…" Autumn looked a little disheartened at the question as the Miltank went in the barn without orders.

"Wow they're going in all by themselves." Ash said impressed

"And is a sign of excellent training." Brock said as the Miltank were hooked up to a machine as the milk was produced.

"Here your fresh milk." Spring said as the gang gathered for a drink and took a sip of the milk.

"Ah bless." Lucas said pleased with the Milk.

"Everyone is going to like this." Ash stated before getting every one of his pokeballs out. "All right time for a milk break!" he shouted releasing Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia, and Buizel who all cried out.

"Time for your dairy gang." Lucas said as Swablu, Pichu, and Gabite were sent out.

"You too!"Brock said sending out his Pokemon.

"Let's go gang!" Dawn said as she let out Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. The pokemon all cried out before beginning to drink their milk. Well almost everyone.

"Gab" Gabite grunted as he took to the side of the barn away from everyone.

"Uh what's wrong with your Gabite Lucas?" Spring asked seeing the dragon ground type go into solitude.

"Don't take any offence Spring Gabite just doesn't anything from humans what so ever." Lucas answered getting shocked looks.

"But then how do you feed it?!" Summer asked voicing everyone's question.

"He goes off into the forest to find some berries." Lucas answered as he went over to his dragon type. "Gabite these girls I being nice to us so show some respect."

"Gabite Gab Bite bite. (Not my problem now back off!)" Gabite said as he used dragon pulse to send Lucas back a bit.

"GAAAAAAAH" he screamed as he was covered in black soot as he shot up a glared. "Fine back in the ball for you." Lucas said return the pokemon.

"Autumn where is your Miltank" Brock asked hoping to change the subject off the dragon type and his trainer.

"She's… out there." Lucas and co turned to see a Miltank just lazily scratching its back.

"I see her on the meadow." Ash said as Miltank gave off a lazy look toward them.

"Her name's Ilta and I just got her but for some strange she won't listen to a thing I say." Autumn sighed.

"She's probably not used to you yet." Ash suggested.

"It's natural if she just got here." Dawn said.

"Yeah a pokemon's trust is built in a day." Lucas said as he petted Monferno's head who sighed with comfort.

"That's no it the truth is Ilta's one selfish Miltank." Autumn said before yelling in frustration. "And she'd not even that cute so I'm just starting to think I'll just let her go." Lucas flinched at the word's 'let go' but was unnoticed by anyone.

"That's wrong." Brock spoke up causing the maid to look at the breeder. "You can't do that giving up on your Miltank before even getting to know her and understand her is no good for either of you." Autumn looked in awe at Brock's words of wisdom.

"Wow Brock you certainly are a wise man" Spring complemented.

"Thanks I'm working to be a top Pokémon Breeder. So I really think I can help Autumn work out any problems with her Miltank." Brock said.

"You mean it Brock?" Autumn asked with joy.

"Yes I'm all your." Brock said getting smooth with Spring who gave a nervous smile.

"Uh I think you're supposed to be helping me." Autumn said with a sweat drop.

"CROGUNK" BAM

"First… I…could… use…some help." Brock got out before he fell from the poison as the poison frog Pokémon dragged him off.

"This gonna happen often." Lucas asked.

"I wish we could say no." Ash said with sweat drop.

"Pikachu pika" Pikachu said with the same expression on his face.

"We have a ton of customers so let's go." Summer said coming into the barn

"Okay coming" Spring said before looking at the youngest sister. "Why don't you listen to more of Brock's wisdom Autumn?" Spring said leaving.

"Good idea" Autumn agreed.

"Shesh this place will be busy in a while." Lucas said.

"What do you say we help out?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds good to me" Ash said.

"I've got no problem except one." Lucas said drawing some attention "Do you have a waiter outfit anywhere?"

**DP**

"ASH GIVE THAT TO ME" Lucas roared as he and raven haired boy tussled for the single waiter suit the sisters' had.

"No way, not happening!" Ash snapped back but Lucas gave a nice kick to Ash's Charlie horse making the boy yelp and let go as Lucas grabbed the suit and ran into the bathroom.

"Lucas that was cheating!" Ash tried to guilt the boy.

"Hey be lucky I didn't use Monferno or Pichu so the guilt trip is not working." Lucas called out as Ash sighed in defeat and grabbed the maid outfit since they all had to be in uniform.

"Just my luck." he muttered as Lucas came out in a waiter outfit with his hat still on.

"Everything settled?" Dawn voice asked.

"If you could say that." Lucas said turning but found his voice lost as he saw Dawn in a cute maid outfit and found himself blushing a bit.

"Lucas you ok?" she asked.

"I um yeah well uh kinda." He babbled before slapping his mouth shut to avoid something he could regret. "Where are the pokemon?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

Dawn smiled before showing Ambipom, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Piplup all in pokemon sized maid outfits, Piplup having a shy look due to being a boy. Turtwig had just the head piece and apron while Pikachu had a maid outfit too.

"Nice look Pikachu." Lucas joked as the electric mouse sent a glare daring him to bring out the others. "Hey I wouldn't dare put them in those outfits even if I need them to do it to be in this suit." Lucas defended.

"Lucky them." Ash mumbled coming out in a maid outfit "Isn't this a bit much." He asked with embarrassment on his face.

"I'm sorry but Lucas had the only one." Spring apologized.

"Don't worry about you look great." Summer said nudging the poor raven haired boy.

"I don't think that's what he wants to hear." Lucas said as the bell dinged.

We're back" two males said walking in.

"I'll show them some real service. Welcome home!" Ash exclaimed with his depression replaced as he came to the two men.

"Pika pika/ Turtwig" his Pokémon said too freaking the two out a bit before they sat down.

Meanwhile out the Team Rocket trio was doing the usual spying before running toward the road away from any eyes.

"A maid café can be a gold mine." James suggested seeing a quick rich scheme.

"If you make da customer feel like they're number one they'll pay through nose." Meowth said.

"My prize winning role a waits." Jessie suddenly said with determination.

"Role/Wobba?" the other three members repeated as Jessie pushed them away.

"With my acting prowess they'll be customers putty in my hand." Jessie said with fire in her eyes. "My red hot performance will be burning holes in their bulging billfolds!"

"It's a maid café not a fire sale." James pointed out.

"Nice to know a happy customer and his money will soon be departed." Meowth said.

POP "Wobbuffet" the blue Pokémon said dressing a green maid outfit and glassing with brown pigtail wig on him.

"I've even got the coffee." Jessie said with a glass of coffee the size of an ant.

"That was going to save me from a caffeine headache." James said in dismay.

"The customer comes first in our maid café." Jessie said back in a light blue maid outfit.

"Hooray!" Meowth cheered.

"Wobbuffet"

"Here comes a migraine." James said in a corner of woe.

**DP**

Meanwhile with all this happening Brock, Autumn, Ilta, and Happiny were in the field ready for the lesson's to begin.

"When raising a Pokémon there is one thing you must do above all else." Brock said. "And that is to earn its trust."

"I have a question please?" Autumn asked raising her hand. "Exactly how does one earn a Pokémon's trust?"

"Good question" Brock said. "The first thing you do is bond with your Pokémon."

Autumn and Brock turned to see Ilta munching on some grass. "Bond with her?"

"Watch." Brock said simply as he crouched down to Happiny's level. "Hey Happiny see that flower over there?" Brock said as Happiny looked to see a flower right next to it. "Pretty isn't it?" he said as his baby pokemon had a shine in its eye's before agreeing with joy. "See just like that." Brock said.

"I understand Brock I'll give it a try." Autumn said racing over to her Miltanks. "Excuse me Ilta see the flower?" she asked but Miltank just kept eating. "Ilta flower." She repeated but all Ilta did was finish the food and yawned. "Oh Ilta please." Autumn pleaded.

"Just relax, be kind and patient." Brock said coming behind her as the maid took a deep breath to calm down.

"Right" she said as she crouched down. "Ilta look isn't this flower neat?" she said pointing to a similar flower but the response was the Milk cow Pokémon eating it like nothing happened. "NO YOUR SUPPOSED TO ADMIRE IT NOT EAT IT!" Autumn flipped out however Brock decides to go with a different approach.

"Was it good I bet it taste great." He said rubbing Ilta's head affectionately.

"Mil mil." Ilta said.

"Alright then." Autumn said as she did the same thing but got something different a belch in response. Of course this got a result like last time with the maid flipping out. "THAT WAS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING AND GROSS!" she shouted.

"Now now kindness and patience." Brock said as Autumn put her head down in shame.

"I understand." She responded

**DP**

Brock and co now were at a rope bridge over a river where the current was a bit fast.

"Let's work on Praise giving its good for building morale and we can all use a bit more of that." Brock said as Autumn nodded in agreement. "Alright Happiny let's cross the bridge."

"Hapinny" the small pokemon said but as they crossed the bridge it started to shake with Happiny starting to stop in fear.

"Now don't be afraid I know you can do it." Brock said as Happiny gained more ourage and bravely walked across the bridge with its trainer. "Happiny that was great." Brock praised the round and pink pokemon before it jumped into his arms with joy.

"That's so sweet I wish we could be that close" Autumn said in awe.

"Ok you two it's your turn" Brock called to them.

"Right!" Autumn replied. "Let's go Ilta." She told her Miltank but the Pokémon was not moving so she try to push Ilota to move. "Come Ilta times awaisting!"

"Hurry Ilta I've got some Pecha berries for you." Brock said as the Miltank immediately ran across with a hungry expression but stop half way as the bridge began to shake starting to lose her nerve.

"Hey what's wrong?" Autumn asked seeing her Pokémon lose its nerve.

"Remember Autumn you got cheer her on" Brock said but Autumn took it a bit far slapping Ilta on the back causing the bridge to shake as they lost their balance.

Ilta held on to the rope tightly as Autumn held on to the other side. "Don't worry I'm here." She said before she was flipped over the rope and now was hanging on the bridge.

"Autumn I'm coming hold tight." Brock cried out in panic.

"I'm slipping!" Autumn cried out as her grip was slipping. Luckliy Brock grabbed her hand right before she fell. Unfortionly the rope gave way causing them to nearly fall.

"HAAPPPIIINNNY" Happiny shouted using its unnatural strength to pull the trainer up but used a little too much force.

"AAAAHHHHH" they yelled before… CRASH they landed on the ground hard.

**DP**

Later the 4 were on clear plains with Ilta and Happiny playing a bit while Autumn was crying a bit because of her failure.

"I'm sorry I'm such a clutz you could've been hurt. I don't deserve such a wonderful teacher like you." Autumn sobbed.

"I don't care if you're a little bit clumsy." Brock said getting Autumn attention. "All I care about is that you don't give up." He said as Autumn looked on in complete awe. "Now on to the next lesson."

"Right" she nodded.

**DP**

Meanwhile Ash, Lucas, and Dawn finally got through the lunch rush as everyone rubbed the tables down.

"Phew we made it through the lunch hour." Lucas sighed with relief.

"I think I can take care of things from here on in so you guys can relax now." Spring said.

"Great! Now let's practice that Energy Ball and get ready for our gym battle." Ash said.

"Turtwig" Turtwig nodded while having dishes on his back.

"I think my pokemon should get ready too." Lucas said putting down a rag as they ran to the back to get into their original clothes as Dawn watch on. Piplup was passing by when it saw Dawn looking upset toward the sky.

**DP**

_[Eyecatch 3]: Ash grabs his pokeball before throwing it to the screen with Dawn, Brock, and Lucas posing next to him with Pikachu jumping from the side_

_[Eyecatch 4]: Brock is seen making some medicine posing standing in the middle with Dawn, Ash, and Lucas posing with his Croagunk prepares a Poison Jab in front_

**DP**

"Twwwwiiiiiig" Turtwig growled as he gathered energy into its head twig.

"Get together everything you've got and focus it on your leaves." Ash instructed his grass type.

"Pika pika" Pikachu encouraged.

"Now put all that energy into a single point." Ash said.

"TURRTWIGG" Turtwig yelled as enrgy came out but fell short of distance and power before in landed on the ground like a ball.

"Not this time" Ash sighed as Turtwig sighed with disappointment. "Hey don't take it so hard. As long as you keep practicing like that you're bound to get it."

"Pikapika." Pikachu agreed as Turtwig bit Ash's head with excitement.

Okay I know you want that third badge as bad as I do." Ash said.

"Ash sure having fun working hard." Dawn said watching from the side of the building. "So I'll work too." Dawn brought out one of her poke balls to practice when Zoey's words flashed through her head.

"_In the middle of all that flash Ambipom's disappeared. You've got to remember your pokemon are the main atraction. You've spent so much time polishing your moves that you've forgotten what you can really do to show them off."_

"But now not sure what to practice." Dawn said before feeling something poke her leg.

"Piplup" her water type said seeing her trainer upset.

"Sorry I made you so worried I know that a trainer shouldn't act the way I've been acting" Dawn said before feeling tears in her eyes and wiped them.

"Dawn?" Lucas said from behind with Monferno as she turned to see them.

"Hi Lucas" Dawn said as she was still a bit upset with the contest.

"Dawn what wrong?" Lucas asked seeing her nearly crying.

"It nothing I just have something in my eye that's all." Dawn said trying to rub her eyes.

"It's the contest isn't it?" Lucas said as Dawn turned away Ash saw the two but Lucas silently told the raven haired boy that was between the two of them.

"Look I know what it feels like to lose." Lucas said as he sat down on the grass getting Dawn's attention. "I didn't exactly earn the Hearthome Badge on my first try."

"Huh." She said.

"The first time I went in that gym I felt like I couldn't lose but I got a wakeup call. I lost only beating one Pokémon." Lucas said pulling out his badge. "I thought that about what happened and I put my Pokémon through a lot in the process I thought I wouldn't be able to win the badge. But then I remember something my mom told me. 'When you make mistakes you shouldn't forget them but learn from them.'"

"Learn from them?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah remembering those words helped me think that I was too confident I didn't even think about a strategy. So after I trained with my Pokémon I went over what to do when battling the leader and when I went for a rematch I won." Lucas said before turning to Dawn. "Dawn think about your defeats and learn from them that's how you get stronger."

"But don't know what to do." Dawn said looking down.

"Just think about okay." Lucas said before springing to his feet. "Come on the sisters wanted us to have some ice cream for the good job."

"Okay I'm good with that." Dawn smiled.

"Ash come on we're getting some ice cream" Lucas called to the other trainer.

"Great I'm fine with that." Was his response as they went inside.

**DP**

Meanwhile with Team Rocket their plan with a café was not going very well. As they already had two unsatisfied customers.

"This isn't coffee!" one of the customer's exclaimed.

"It's nothing but a cup of hot water."

"Stop!" Jessie snapped as the customer could feel like she was getting bigger in front of them angry. "IF YOU'VE GOT A COMPLANT I SUGGEST YOU BE UP FRONT ABOUT IT!" she yelled causing the two to freak and run off saying how the place stunk and didn't even have Miltank milk.

"Come back!" Meowth yelled desperate.

"You're both such good conversationalist." James cried out in a waiter uniform but the two were out of sight before the two even knew it.

"I knew it this milk less Miltank scene is killing us." Meowth admitted.

"But it's not like you find Miltank milk growing on trees" James pointed out.

"Where there's a will there's a way. We'll launch our own government milk program." Jessie said with determined fire.

"WOOBBAFFET"

**DP**

Meanwhile Brock and Autumn had previous tried to giving their pokemon a bath but Autumn screwed up a bit drenching both the Miltank and Brock. But the breeder in training was determined not to give up and they began to walk to begin another lesson.

"MIL MIL" Ilta suddenly stopped before seeing an apple tree getting hearts in its eyes surprising Autumn as it punched the tree for fruit who sweet dropped. A few apples fell from the tree but soon it wanted more before something else came out … A LOT OF BEEDRILL!

"Breedrill" Autumn exclaimed in surprise.

"This is when you need to stay calm and protect your Pokémon." Brock told her keeping Happiny close.

"Right" she said as her Miltank came close to her scared.

"Try to move slowly so you don't get the Beedrill excited." Brock said as the bee like Pokémon circled them.

"Right" she said but the Beedrill didn't wait for movement as they charged at the Miltank that disturbed their nest. "Stay away!" she yelled as she put herself infront of her Miltank.

"Autumn" Brock shouted as the Beedrill came closer while Ilta looked at its trainer in wonder as she was protecting her.

"HAAAAPPINYYYY" the small Pokémon shouted spinning its arms as a pink glow flashed around the trainers and Beedrill. Both trainers opened their eyes to see the Beedrill panicking like they were seeing their worst nightmare. The Beedrill just got confused.

"What happened to them?" Autumn asked.

"Quick now's our chance!" Brock exclaimed not questioning their luck until they got away from the Pokémon.

"Right come on Ilta!" Autumn said as she pulled her Miltank away with her as they all ran for it.

**DP**

"We should be safe out here" Brock panted as they all were on the grass panting like they ran a marathon.

"Ok" Autumn panted when suddenly her Miltank licked her and in a kind way too before turning around. "Ilta!" Autumn cried with joy as Brock remembered what happened back with the Beedrill.

"Hey Happiny did you use some kind of move on the Beedrill back there?" Brock asked.

"Hap hap hap." Happiny cheered before Brock suddenly saw a familiar balloon over them as the basket released a net capturing Autumn and Ilta.

"Autumn Ilta" Brcok yelled as he grabbed onto the net before everyone was taken into the air.

"What's going on?" Autumn yelled in panic.

"Forget about your curds and ways" Jessie said beginning the motto.

"We're the cream of the crop and we're here to stay"

"On the wind."

"The stars"

"Baby" Meowth said

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace."

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie"

"And James"

"Meowth dat's a name"

"Putting all you do-gooders in your place"

"We're Team Rocket"

"And we're in your face."

"Are these guys' nuts what in the world is a Team Rocket anyway?!" Autumn shouted while struggling in the net.

"Crooks that steal Pokémon and yes they're nut!" Brock responded even believing his statement even more with the trio's current clothing.

"Looks we hooked a Happiny" Jessie groaned seeing Brock on the net hanging on.

"Oh that's greater for the merchant grill" James said looking on the bright side to the extra catch.

"We can sell dat little pill." Meowth said

**DP**

Meanwhile Lucas and co were having the ice cream they ordered when Dawn spotted something in the distance. "What's that?" she said catching their attention.

"Hang on I got binoculars in my backpack" Lucas said bring out blue binoculars with a red circle around the edge of the lens. "Let see trees, Staravia flock, Team Rocket with Autumn and Brock, cloud shaped like a pokeball…" Lucas paused for a moment before returning to the sight before the cloud. "TEAM ROCKET WITH BROCK AND AUTUMN?!" Lucas screamed in shock.

"Oh no" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"Let's go" Ash said as he got up with Pikachu, Piplup and Monferno.

"Right" Lucas said he and Dawn quickly ate their Ice cream in one bite. "NGGH" they groaned as they got a brain freeze.

**DP**

Later Team Rocket had the Trainers and Pokémon inside a cage with Ilta trying to break free by pulling the bar.

"All dat'll do is give you a milkshake." Meowth taunted.

"Besides here's the key." James said daggling it in front of the cow Pokémon.

"The key to its use is giving us some milk." Jessie said.

"Mil" Ilta scoffed irritating the female Rocket member.

"There's nothing worse than a Miltank with an attitude" she obviously freaked.

"Getting angry and upset is the worst thing you can do to a Pokémon" Brock pointed out.

"Right" Autumn said knowing that lesson well.

"Haaaaappiiiinnnny" Happiny yelled as it release the same glow from before with the Beedrill

"How strange" James said.

"The strangest." Jessie said before the trio fell to sleep and the keys dropped in front of the cage.

"Alright" Autumn cheered at they're luck.

"Say first you stunned your oppenents and in the field you put them to sleep." Brock said to Happiny before realizing the move used. "That means Secret Power. Wow Happiny so you learned to know Secret Power!" he said with joy as Happiny made a sound of happiness.

**DP**

A few minutes later Wobbuffet splashed the sleeping trio with a bucket of water. "Wobba wobba it said as the trio groaned from the wakeup call before seeing their once captives running away..

"They bolted." Jessie said./

"Mil mil." Ilta panted as it was not used to this much running.

"I right behind you Ilta" Autumn stated supporting her Pokémon.

"I've got to say you two are really a team now." Brock complemented.

"Thanks to you, you were right WHOA" Autumn yelled as she tripped but Brock grabbed her before she could fall. "I did it again Brock what wrong" Autumn said they stayed in their position.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" Autumn said with blush on her face but the moment was cut short soon.

"WHAT IS THIS A STARE DOWN CONTEST" Jessie yelled at them as Team Rocket's balloon came down.

"Goo-goo all you want. We're milking that Miltank to the bank" Meowth said as the ballon landed.

"Seviper let's go" Jessie said sending out her poison type.

"Seviper" it hissed.

"Carnivine you too." James shouted but as usual…

CHOMP

"I am not a creamsicle you know lets go." James said muffled by the giant mouthed grass type.

"Hey Brock and Autumn" Ash called out as he and the other ran to them

"You two okay?" Lucas shouted.

"It's Ash, Dawn, and Lucas." Brock said.

"Turtwig I choose you" Ash shouted sending out the starter.

POP "Twig" the grass type shouted ready for battle.

"Try Energy Ball focus your energy fast." Ash commanded.

"Oy Ash" Lucas exclaimed stunned that Ash would try the move when they've only got the form down.

"Hit it" Ash shouted as Tutrwig finished charging.

"TWIIIIIG" Turtwig yelled firing the Energy ball. But the thing only made it a bit far before plopping to the ground shattering.

"A foul ball." Jessie said.

"Turtwig whiffed it" James stated.

"Nuts still no good." Ash said.

"Monferno time to get in there." Lucas said to his partner.

"Hold on" Brock interrupted the gang. "Now a tag battle with me and Autumn will strengthen the bond between her and Ilta."

"Aim for team twerps Poison tail." Jessie commanded her snake Pokémon.

"SEVIIIPER" Seviper shouted as its tail glowed purple.

"Happiny use Pound." Brock shouted.

BAM! Happiny used its unnatural strength to send Seviper back.

"Carnivine Bite go" James commanded

"CAAAARNIVINE"

"Ilta use Tackle" Autumn shouted.

"Mil mil mil mil MIL" Ilta shouted as it ramed into Carnivine.

"Wow Ilta is actually listening to me." Autumn said with joy.

"Great keep it up." Brock encouraged.

"HAAAAAPINY" Happiny shouted throwing Seviper into Team Rocket.

"May I?" Borck asked.

"Sure" Autumn responded.

"Happiny use Pound again" Brock commanded.

"HAPPIIIINNNY" the small Pokémon shouted pounding Team Rocket into the air.

"Ilta use roll out" Autumn commanded

"MIL MIL" Ilta shouted roll into a ball before sending Team Rocket flying.

"One last thing" James said.

"Got milk?" Jessie said.

"Nope this." Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" _**DING**_

"Ilta we won" Autumn cheered.

Mil mil" Ilta said as she was hug by her trainer before licking her affectionately.

**DP**

Later with Autumn's sisters with Ash and co inside the barn they watch Ilta hook itself up to the milk machine.

"Ilta may I have some milk please?" Autumn asked.

"Mil mil(Of course)." Ilta responded.

"Ilta sure is listening to Autumn that's great." Spring said.

"Things can change after all." Summer stated as Autumn ran to Brock.

"And it's all thanks to you." Autumn said with a light blush "I don't know how to thank…" Autumn said before seeing the breeder gone.

"Over their Autumn." Lucas deadpanned at what he was seeing for Brock.

"Don't forget I'm available for all types of consultations of course" Brock said getting smooth with the older maids.

"Brock stop this right now" Autumn shouted with a sweat drop.

"CROAGUNK" Croagunk shouted poison jabing his trainer.

"Hey… that's… Croagunk's job" Brock got out before falling to the ground and being dragged of once again.

**DP**

Later everyone was outside the café as Ash and co had their backpacks on.

"Well we're gonna hit the road." Ash said.

"Pika pika" Pikachu said.

"Your café was great." Dawn said.

"No need for thanks we should be thanking you for all your help" Spring said.

"You take care now" Summer said.

"And you too." Brock said.

"Excuse me as your student I need to tell you something." Autumn exclaimed but Brock put a finger in front of her telling her to stop.

"Autumn you're not my student any more" Brock said much to Autumn's disappointment. "But I'll give you one last lesson. No matter how clumsy or useless we may feel we still reach our goals one step at a time. Don't forget that okay."

"I won't." Autumn promised as Ash and co reached farther down the road before waving one last goodbye.

"You take care." Lucas said.

"Bye for now" Dawn said.

"You all come back anytime" Summer and Spring responded.

"If you incist." Brock said getting all lovey dovey again.

"Not again!" Lucas yelled as the three other trainer tried to restrain the breeder while Autumn looked on toward them.

'_Oh Brock someday I'll be just the loving and confident trainer you want me to be. I promise." _She thought as the four trainers finally got on their way to Vielstone city.

**To be continued**

* * *

**DP**

**Cue Digimon Savers opening 2 **

The music starts up as flames engulf the screen as Lucas looks at the screen with Monferno

[My injure wings will awaken a miracle.]

Lucas is seen on a platform spinning around a red area while shots of his current Pokemon are seen before it goes to Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder on the same kind of platform but blue with shots of his Sinnoh Pokemon team being shown.

[And one day I will fly again]

A shot of Lucas and Ash going past each other is seen before Monferno and Pikachu attack with Flames and lightning before the scene explodes.

[Riding on the wind of dreams and surpassing that glittering rainbow]

Dawn is seen sitting on a platform with her legs dangling over the edge of it with a pink back round with shots of her Pokemon team seen. The scene switches Brock in a yellow area with shots of his Pokemon seen.

[I continue on toward my journey!]

Piplup is seen posing proudly before Croagunk walks next to him before it switch to Brock and Dawn with Lucas and Ash looking at a rainbow from a hill top.

[Now look up at the sky]

Multiple Trainers are seen with Paul and Barry being among them as Lucas and Ash look at them and smirk with confidence.

[Break open that unknown door!]

Lucas is seen with hand in the air before bringing it down as Monferno activates Blaze

[Towards my future in the sky just as I felt it.]

Monferno is seen prepping Fire Spin before Pichu preps a Thundershock, Swablu charges with Steel Wing and Gabite dives down with Dragon Claw.

[I believe it's my soul]

Figures of Dialga and Palkia are seen in Spear Pillar with the orbs for them giving off a glow of blue and pink.

[I'll go anywhere]

Silhouettes of the Lake guardian pokemon are seen in a triangle with Cyrus and the Galactic commanders above them grinning evilly.

[Now guide through the sky bringing everyone along]

An Absol looks at Lucas as he looks back as if remembering something before it disappears, much to his surprise, in the wind

[I believe it's my soul and I will soar above]

Moferno uses a Blaze infused Flame Wheel before Pikachu goes for a Volt Tackle, Piplup with Whirlpool, and Croagunk with Brick Break.

Lucas is seen with Ash and the others with their Pokemon out standing in a stadium battlefield before he jumps to the screen smiling with Monferno.


	5. Hot Springing a Leak

_Sorry I took so long I had Midterms and college applications to do so I took a while plus I had barely any motivation._

_I do not own anything_

_Notice: Also I'm fixing the fact Pichu know Quick attack I made an error from that so Pichu will have that replaced with a different move and learn something new move basically learning two at once._

_Lucas's Journal: Turns out Dawn still needed help with her confidence so when we were helping out at the café so I gave her some advice from my journey I experienced before joining up with her. I really hope it sinks in cause I don't want a depressed Dawn with us because well… it's sad for me. Also when I was training on our break Pichu learned a new move what it is I'll write later._

**Hot Springing a Leak**

Back in the forest on the way to Vielstone city Lucas was helping Ash and Turtwig with energy ball. Lucas had Monferno in front seeing that a target might give Turtwig the focus he needed to perfect it plus with it being a fire type it wouldn't do much damage.

"Turtwig Energy Ball go!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

"TUURRRRRT" Turtwig growled gather energy in front of his mouth as Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu looked on with hope.

"Steady Monferno." Lucas said to his starter.

"Ferno" Monferno said ready to block crossing its arms in front of his chest and face.

"TWIG" Turtwig shouted firing Energy Ball but said attack shatter before even getting halfway toward Monferno. Turtwig landed on the ground upset that he goofed again but Ash wasn't going to give up.

"Hey don't worry, try it again." Ash encouraged his grass type as it got Turtwig's spirits up again with Pikachu encouraging it to.

"Ash I think we should call it a day it's going to be late." Lucas said as Monferno returned to his side.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash admitted it was late and he didn't want Turtwig to go for an all-nighter.

"Twig!" Turtwig protested wanting to practice more.

"We'll work on Energy Ball later don't you feel tired?" Ash asked as Turtwig looked down tired even though it wanted to work more. "Return for now." Ash said returning his Pokémon.

"Monferno you did great too." Lucas said to his partner as he saw Dawn talk to Piplup.

"K Brock I'm ready for a nice nap at the Pokémon Center after a nice hot bath." Ash said wiping his forehead as Brock took out his guide book but frowned upon looking at it.

"Problem is there no Pokémon centers around or in the next." Brock said much to Ash's dismay but Lucas looked around feeling something familiar about the forest.

"Brock can I that map for sec I need to check something." Lucas said. Brock gave the map to Lucas he examined it and where they were. "I knew Dawn check it out!" he exclaimed as he showed the bluette the map.

"What's up?" Ash asked with Pikachu tilting its head.

"Well Ash Ketchum it just so happens that there is a hot spring nearby that allows Pokémon in too we know of." Lucas stated as a matter of fact.

"How do you two know there is a hot spring here?" Brock asked them.

"Easy one of our best friend lives at a hot spring hotel." Dawn said.

"Talk about good luck." Brock said with a smile

"Great alright hot spring here we come!" Ash exclaimed with a fist pump.

"PIKA" Pikachu cheered.

**DP**

**Cue Naruto Shippuden Opening 10**

The music starts up with Lucas looking at a sunrise from a hill. The scene replays but with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, Pikachu and Monferno with him. The switches to Mt. Coronent with Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Journey appearing in front.

[A living thing, deserving love and made of irregular melodies]

Lucas is seen running across with his Pokemon at his side

[My heart is singing, even if I cannot achieve anything.]

Ash is seen rushing off with Pikachu at his side. The scene switches to Dawn doing her hair with Piplup next to her before it gets messed up again with Piplup falling back in surprise.

[Having endured many powerful storms, are we creatures worthy of love?]

Brock is seen with heart eyes proclaiming his love to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny before Croagunk Poison jabs him before dragging with away as Brock is in pain. The scene switches to Team Galactic looking at the Adamant and Lustrous orb with their leader in front covered by shadows.

[My heart is signing even if I can't keep my promise.]

Team Rocket is seen trying to get a ton of pokemon with a net but a horde of Beedrill by mistake making them run off spastically and Wobbaffet running with them as the horde chases after them.

[Which should I knock on and open?]

Lucas is seen facing off Crasher Wake with his Pichu against Floatzel

[When I open it where should I go?]

Ash is seen facing off against Maylene with Buizel and Lucario against each other.

[I can't go back home by myself so I was just waiting for someone.]

Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, and Nando are seen in front of the Grand Festival cup in their contest outfits facing against each other a slight wind blowing. The scene changes to Lucas standing on a battlefield with his pokemon all smiling as they stare into the night sky.

[Who is the person you miss most?]

Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup are seen running at a Skuntank, Purugly, and Toxicroak.

[There's more and more people I can only talk to in heart.]

Piplup fires a bubblebeam at Purugly while Pikachu volt tackles Skuntank and Monferno flame wheels Toxicroak

[That's why I wanted to become stronger.]

[But we still have a story that is not yet read forcefully knowing things that won't end.]

Paul and Ash face off against each other with Ash glaring at him and Paul just smirking with his hand in his pocket and Electabuzz and his known Pokémon with him and Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon by their trainer's side. Lucas is seen commanding his Pokemon as Monferno uses Fire spin, Pichu uses thundershock, Swablu uses Fly, and Gabite Dragon Claws the screen.

[All of us in our own ways, just wanted to be stronger.]

Lucas and Ash battle each other in a stadium with Monferno using Flame Wheel and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle with them yelling for their Pokemon as the attacks collide in a burst of red and yellow.

Lucas wakes up on the same hill before seeing his friends smiling as he does the same and standing as they look towards the sunrise.

**DP**

Meanwhile in front of the hot spring hotel Ash and co were going to visit a young brown haired girl with a yellow hoodie under a green coat for hot springs, and red shorts was talking to 3 Swinub.

"Alright listen up!" the girl said getting the Swinubs attention. "It's about our hotel we're in the middle of some hard time got it?!"

"NUB" the Swinub exclaimed.

"That's why I'm counting on your help now more than ever so can I depend on you?" she asked them.

"NUB SWINUB!" the Swinub exclaimed standing up a bit like soldiers

"Thank you that's exactly what I wanted to hear." The girl thanked.

"Leona heeey" she hear someone yelled as they saw Lucas and co running up to them.

"Dee-Dee Lucas!" Leona exclaimed causing Dawn to put on the brakes so to speak and snap.

"BFFFFF" Lucas snickered covering his mouth slowing down.

"Please I've just about had enough of that name!" Dawn exclaimed while Lucas was snickering.

"Sorry I give." Leona said putting her hands up in surrender before grabbing Dawn's hands in a friendly manner while said trainer was holding Piplup. "It's been so long it's great to see you both."

"Nice to see you too how's the spring business?" Lucas asked smiling having recovered from the snicker fest he had.

"To tell the truth it's been slow as of late" Leona said sadly. "I saw you on TV competing in the Solaceon contest the other day." Dawn suddenly looked down sadly remembering full well of her screw up and smiles uneasily. "Sorry you lost in the first round but no need to worry I know you'll win the next contest and when that happens we'll be there to cheer you on to victory."

"Leona Dawn's next contest won't be for a while." Lucas informed her.

"See I'm taking a little break." Dawn said to Leona.

"Really that's a surprise." She said.

"What better place to relax at your hot spring Leona" Lucas smiled as Moferno latched on his back again.

"Monferno." The playful Pokémon said.

"And you know our Pokémon have got to be feeling the same way to." Dawn said holding up Piplup.

"Uh well…" Leona suddenly looked uneasy at the fact of the hot spring topic but nobody noticed. "I guess its ok."

"Dawn, Lucas will you two introduce us to your buddy already." Ash reminded the two he and brock we still behind them.

"Whoops sorry guys. I want you all to meet Leona my best friend since way back in Kindergarten." Dawn said. "Say hello to my friends Ash and Brock."

"Well hello you all caught hard at work to being a Pokémon trainer." Leona said.

"Awesome that's just what Lucas and I are doing." Ash said excited at seeing another trainer aiming for the Sinnoh League. "Hey I know let's have a battle."

"A battle sound great." Leona said excited but stopped herself remembering something. "The thing is I don't have time for that."

"You don't"

"Ah relax Ash we can do it later right now Hot spring awaits us." Lucas said.

"Ferno" Monferno said excited.

"Uh but the thing is…" Leona tried to say.

"No need to worry Leona we'll be able to find it come on guys." Lucas said as they all ran in with Leona looking on in worry.

**DP**

Soon everyone had their swimsuits on, with Lucas having blue bathing suit shorts with a pokeball emblem on it, and all their Pokémon out. Everyone looked in awe at seeing the hot spring the hotel had.

"The healing waters in this spring are supposed to be good whatever may be ailing you no matter what." Dawn explained.

"I'm in first!" Ash exclaimed jumping in.

"BANZAI" Lucas yelled jumping in to.

Splash?

The whole thing was underwhelming for the hot spring water only covered their feet and it didn't even have hot nor warn water.

"HAAAAAAH" Lucas gawked at the fact it was more of a kiddie spring.

"This is it?" Dawn asked seeing the amount of water.

"It's shallow" Brock said.

"Cold too." Ash said.

"I tried to tell you." Everyone heard as they saw Leona run toward them with her Swinub. "I'm so sorry the hot springs not flowing right now."

"EEEHHHHHHH"

**DP**

After a quick change of clothes everyone was back in the forest by the spring. "I guess you tell how embarrassed I am right" Leona laughed nervously.

"What's up with the spring?" Lucas asked.

"Well about a week ago the water just stopped flowing. The source of the hot spring water is located a top of that mountain. There's a pipe running down the mountain side and when the water stopped mama and papa went up to investigate."

"That explains why you're here alone." Dawn realized.

"Right I really wish you all could see how relaxed and refresh you hot springs can make you feel but at this rate we'll go out of business and have to close up."

"No you can't!" Lucas gasped in horror the spring meant so much to his friend and his mom said that she went her once and was so relaxed.

"I was so looking forward to a little R&amp;R well what can you do?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup." Piplup sighed sadly.

"Hey no need to worry." Leona quoted as Lucas smiled with the other boys.

"Yep no doubt those two grew up together." Brock stated

"Like two peas in a pod" Ash said.

"Yep" Lucas stated.

"But that when I worry the most." Dawn said weirdly seeing how that was her line.

"Dawn I'm serious my Swinub are on the case they promised to find another hot spring to tap into." Leona said as Dawn looked up said Pokémon.

"**Swinub, the pig Pokémon, Swinub love mushrooms that grow under dead grass searching for them by smell and usually finding hot springs in the process."**

"Oh I get it that means your Swinub really can find hot springs" Ash said.

"Right on top of that I even taught me my Swinub how to use dig." Leona boasted

"Awesome just what I expected from you, that reminds me." Dawn said flashing back to her Kindergarten days.

_It was few days after Lucas and Dawn became good friend with the boy beginning to open up more he even made friends with Leona and Kenny. Unfortunately Kevin didn't stop picking on Lucas and to make matters worse Dawn was starting to get dragged in too._

"_(Sniff sniif") Dawn was crying in the corner as Lucas tried to comfort her. Soon the two felt some one behind them to see a young Leona behind them._

"_Is that bully Kevin still picking on you two?" Leona asked as the two nodded as the two saw Kevin with his friend laughing as they pushed other kids away. "No need to worry."_

"_Really" _

"_Yeah with the three of us working as a team against them we can't lose." Leona encouraged holding out a hand as the Lucas and Dawn took it._

"What we need to is work as a team that way we can find the hot spring before you know it." Dawn said getting back to the present.

"Sounds good I want to help too." Ash said.

"Me too" Brock added.

"Pikachu."

"Ferno"

"Lup" were the responses from the pokemon

"Thank you hey lets go." Leona said and with that the search was on for the new source.

**DP**

"Nub, nub, nub, nub" the Swinub sniffed with their noses to the ground.

"I'm certain there has to be a hot spring source around here somewhere" Leona said. Suddenly the Swinub raised their noses to the air before running in a hurry.

"They got something after them!" Lucas shouted as they began to run after the pig Pokémon.

"I smell hot spring water." Leona said recognizing the smell of hot water.

"It's must be dead ahead." Ash figured.

Soon everyone came up to a rocky area with hot steamy water but to everyone's horror a sign advertised a new hotel coming up.

"What they're building a new hot spring hotel already." Leona gasped in shock.

"They must have heard about your hotel business Leona if they already started this new one." Lucas said as he looked at the sign.

"The hot springs been dug out." Ash said.

"I guess we're a little too late." Brock said as a VERY short man walked up to them with sunglasses.

'_What the heck' _Lucas thought seeing the tail and whiskers on the person but didn't want to insult the person if he worked here and said comment would get them kick out.

"Alright kiddies move you juvenile butts to another spot we've got work to do." The shrimp said.

"Excuse me but that my hot spring, down the mountain! Are you saying this one belong to you?!" Leona demanded as the shrimp began to get nervous.

"You are perceptive." A red haired woman in a worker outfit said coming up to them.

"And I'll have you know we worked hard to spring this spring." A blue haired man said to them

"Yeah what he said." the shrimp said. "We've been doing a lot more digging than a bunch of music lovers at a rock concert. 'Moving the earth for all its worth, when all of a sudden, WHAMO! We hit a treasure chest filled with beautiful jewel."

"We can't waste our time with this when there is a hot spring to uncork." The woman said.

"When you're right, your right though that not saying much." The man said continuing the story but Lucas was looking busy looking at the pipe to pay attention

. He had been to Leona's hotel before with his mom and he remember there was a huge source from the mountain but a second pipe would take just as much water a maybe have the same amount flowing but then why did Leona's have no water.

"Lucas what wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn I've been to Leona's before and something doesn't sit right with me there is one big source of water for a hot spring in the mountain and there is only one known there and Leona's parents have permission to use it but then how could get the water from the same source if its private property."

"Your right the water is just like ours it smells and feels the same too. We're the only ones with access to it." Leona said.

"Right Leona I think we've been had. They must have tapped into your source or pipe without permission!" Lucas accused the three people like a lawyer.

"I think he… mmph" the shrimp was soon silence by his other worker tell him to zip it.

"So tastes, touch, and feel but lets you see show some actual proof!" the woman countered.

"What do you mean?" Leona was taken aback by this.

"Just what I said show me where your hotel's name is on the water, proof of liquid ownership then and only then will I believe your friend's ridiculous tale." The woman said.

"How do we do that?" Leona asked.

"Well you could have a secret source that nobody else knew about on the same mountain or coming from it everything would be the same as yours." Brock thought as the woman's ear went big

"Brock not helping" Lucas said to him.

"One of you gets it right you're lucky your false accusation don't land you in juvenile court." The woman smirked making Lucas growl he KNEW something was up he just knew it.

"Opportunist/ Looney tunists" the man mocked with the shrimp.

"Splash"

Suddenly their attention was drawn to a single Wooper in the spring but also had a device on its tail.

**DP**

_[Eyecatch 2] Dawn opens her Pokedex and spins into a pose with Lucas fist pumping, Ash pointing forward, Piplup jumping to her, and Brock holding pokeball ready._

_[Eyecatch 3]: Ash grabs his pokeball before throwing it to the screen with Dawn, Brock, and Lucas posing next to him with Pikachu jumping from the side_

**DP**

Everyone was looking at the one Wooper that has landed into the hot spring water in confusion as Lucas picked it up.

"What are you doing here little guy?" Lucas asked the Pokémon.

"Check it out this Wooper has something stuck on its tail." Ash noticed.

"Woopa woopa" Wooper said

"That Wooper belongs to my mom and dad." Leona realized.

"Is that Leona?"

"I think it is." Two voices said as everyone turned to see two people in the same clothing as Leona except the man had a blue short and the woman had a red shirt. "It is Leona." Leona's mom realized.

"Wow what a coincidence." The dad said.

Mama papa come on down." Leona said waving them down as they did just that.

"So Leona what in the world are you doing up here?"

"I bet the same thing you are." Leona's parent then began to explain that they found out that their pipe had another attached to it and it was syphoning their water so they put a tracking device on their Wooper to follow the pipeline

"So if the Wooper came out on this hot spring we know what that mean." Leona said as her dad nodded. "Liars this really is our hot spring water and you know it!"

The three 'workers' all flinched as everyone glared at them, "Looks like this court sides with the twerp." The woman said as the three ripped off disguises to reveal a familiar trio to Ash and co.

"But we object of course"

"You're twerps considered the sorts"

"On the wind"

"The stars"

"Da Force"

"Bringing chaos with a spring in our step"

"Dashing hope with vigor and pep"

"A spring by any other name is just as hot"

"We need to relax we've got what you want"

"Jessie"

"Jolley James"

"Meowth da name"

"Putting the icky in you and your place."

"We're Team Rocket,"

"IN YOUR FACE" Team Rocket shouted as they stand in front of everyone.

"Great not you guys again!" Lucas exclaimed with Monferno growling at them.

"They're an interesting group." Leona's dad said a bit weirded out.

"And they seem like a lot of fun." Leona's mom said clapping her hands together.

"Maybe to you but Team Rocket is nothing but a bunch of criminal that steal Pokémon!" Dawn snapped ticked off at what said team did to her friend's business as Piplup shouted in a agreement as the Swinub lined up to fight.

"Criminals or not you three are going to fix our hot spring right now." Leona shouted at them

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jessie said. "Meowth give them a shower they'll never forget."

"Ya want water here's a flood presenting the Bada Bing Supreme Soaker number 6" Meowth said pressing a button on a remote.

"Strange we didn't stop after 5" James commented sweat dropping at the previous failures. Suddenly mountains moved to reveal a robot with a yellow tub for a head as water flowed from the Magikarp faucet, a red R on the front with skinny arms and legs with Pincer arms, and a barrel for a body.

"**BADABOM BADABING**" It shouted as the pincers opened up and hot water was fired right at the heroes.

"HOT HOT HOT" Lucas screamed as everyone ran for it soaked in hot water.

Pikachu was obviously not happy at being soaked and prepared a Thunderbolt, "PIKAAAAA"

"Pikachu wait!" Ash cried out stopping his partner. "An electric attack is too dangerous with everyone soaking wet. But Iron Tail should do fine!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA CHUUUUU PIKA" Pikachu yelled delivering its steel type attack but it merely slides off the bot not doing damage.

"Anything that slips up a twerp certainly works for us." James said.

"This bada bing is slippery from all that water on da brain its slicker than a Psyducks back." Meowth said.

"HA YOU LOSE JACK" they all yelled.

"Those crooks." Leona fumed at the trio as she was by Dawn and Lucas's side. The latter's' memories giving them an idea.

"Hey remember our Kindergarten Day, remember that time the trio of us work together to beat that bully." Lucas said.

"Yeah" Leona and Dawn said as they remembered standing tall to the jerk who bullied Dawn and Lucas around.

"Of course no need to worry!" the three of them said.

"Swinub use Dig quickly." Leona said as the Swinub dug underground faster than you can say 'Dialga'. Soon the Swinub reemerged from the ground underneath the foo of the robot causing to lose balance as it spilled the water on Team Rocket as the ran behind it.

"Monferno heat it up more with Fire Spin!" Lucas commanded.

"MOOOONFERRRRNO" Monferno yelled as he had flames shot at the bot turning it red from the double heat.

"Dawn hit it now!" Lucas shouted.

"Leave it to me. Buneary use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled.

POP "BUUUUNEARY" she shouted delivering a freezing attack that froze the machine in ice. The ice shook before it broke with it doing a few movements of its arms before the tub began to crack everywhere.

"Perfect flash freezing that thing while it was still hot from the water and Fire Spin made all those cracks." Brock said

The robot began to spark as it wobbled backwards to the panicking Team Rocket.

"Your wobbling the wrong way tub head" Meowth yelled

"Please fall on someone your own size." Jessie shouted before…

_**BOOOOOM**_

"Badabing then Badaboom then bam"James said as they were sent into the air.

"Big Bang boom then Big bang zoom then wham" Jessie said.

"Our Supreme Soaker Bada Bing sure made a big Blam!" Meowth said before the situation they were in registered.

Are you aware of the End result like I am?" Jessie asked as the three panicked.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" _DING_

"Nice one girls." Lucas said as Leona and Dawn cheered for they're victory.

"Yeah just like old time." Leona complemented.

"You know those were some great combinations." Brock said.

"You bet awesome." Ash said.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Now you all promise me you'll stick around and try our hot spring." Leona's mom said.

"Oh we insist just as soon as I we get that pipe fixed." Leona's dad said.

"You got it." Ash said Pikachu sharing the agreement as he jumped into his trainers arms.

**DP**

Everyone was back at the hotel as the sun began to set.

"Now about that battle," Leona smirked "How about a bit of a tag team battle workout before we take a dip?"

"Yeah now that be great." Ash said.

"And what better tag battle partner for me then Dawn."

"Awesome I'd love to." Dawn responded pumped.

"We'll then Ash how about we show these two how boys do things in battle." Lucas smirked holding out a fist.

"You've got yourself a deal," Ash said fist bumping Lucas

**DP**

Lucas and Ash stood on one side of the field while Leona and Dawn stood on the other side with one Swinub and Piplup on their side while Brock was referring.

"Ready Swinub?" Leona asked.

"Nub" it said

"Kay Piplup you ready too?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup pip" Dawn's starter said.

"Pichu let's do it!" Lucas shouted sending out the pre-evolved form of Pikachu

POP "PICHU" the tiny mouse shouted ready to battle.

"Chimchar I choose you." Ash yelled sending out the fire type.

"CHIMCHAR" Chimchar shouted ready to battle.

"Swinub now Tackle on Pichu." Leona shouted as the small Pokémon charged at Pichu.

"Pichu get away with Quick Attack." Lucas shouted as Pichu moved away as Swinub slide on the ground.

"Piplup Peck on Chimchar." Dawn yelled as Piplup launched at Chimchar.

"Chimchar counter with Scratch" Ash yelled.

"CHIMCHAAR" Chimchar yelled as he scratched Piplup before it could land Peck as he flew back next to Swinub.

Leona and Dawn exchanged a glace before calling out attacks again.

"Swinub use Ice Shard on Pichu."

"Piplup use Bubblebeam on Chimchar."

"Pip lup up up" Piplup yelled using said water type move.

"SWIINUB" Swinub formed an ice shard before launching it at Pichu.

"Not happening Pichu Light Screen go" Lucas yelled.

"PIIICHUUUU" Pichu yelled creating a yellow barrier around him and Chimchar. Both attack connected but did half the damage they were supposed to.

"Nice Lucas Chimchar use Flamethrower." Ash yelled.

"CHIIMMCHAR" the fire type yelled breathing Flames at the two Pokémon.

"Pichu go with Thunder Shock on Piplup." Lucas yelled.

"Pichuuuuu" Pichu yelled as they tried to strike Piplup and Swinub.

"Dodge it." Dawn and Leona yelled as the two dove out of the way. Meanwhile Pichu stopped the attack but looked like it had electricity running over its body.

"Hey is that. Pichu rush at Piplup again."

"Pichu pichu pi." Pichu shot straight for Piplup as electricity began to get more violent.

"Hey is that…" Ash was seeing a familiar move.

"PICHU PICHU PICHU" Pichu was now covered with electricity all over its body as it crashed in to Piplup.

"PIPLUUUUP" the penguin Pokémon yelled.

"Piplup." Dawn cried out as Piplup stood up.

"Pichu know Volt Tackle!" Brock said in surprise as every stared in shock.

"When did he learn that?!" Lucas yelled surprised while Ash recovered from the shock first focusing on the battle making everyone figure it out later.

"Chimchar Flame Wheel." Ash yelled

"Time for that move you learn the other day Hidden Power Pichu lets go." Lucas yelled as the tiny Pokémon also summoned up energy spheres before launching them at Swinub. Piplup saw this and ran in front of the ground/ice type as Leona and Dawn remembered their childhood as the bully ran at them while Lucas, Dawn, and Leona stood ready together.

The attacks hit their marks, or so they thought as Piplup and Swinub were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Ash questioned as Pichu saw the ground shake below him before Swinub dug out and hit Pichu into Chimchar.

"They used the hole Swinub dug to dodge." Leona said.

"Piplup use Whirlpool." Dawn commanded.

"PIIIIIPLUUUUUUP" Piplup yelled as it summoned a whirlpool and threw it at the electric and fire types damaging and soaking them.

"(All wet not cool.)" Pichu mumbled as the two were soaked.

"That was a strong Whirlpool" Lucas commented.

"And those are becoming a strong team." Ash said realizing the way the two had Swinub dig to dodge out of the way without a command.

"Well duh what do you expect from two young warriors who got they're training on the playground." Dawn said

"Yeah you said it." Leona said as she flashed back to when they beat the bully as Dawn dust off her hands and Leona smirked with her foot on his back while Lucas sat on his back before he exchanged a double high five with them.

"Well this warrior trained there too and he's not giving up Pichu Hidden power again." Lucas yelled.

"PIIIICHU" Pichu yelled as he used the first new move he learned.

"Swinub use Blizzard on both of them." Leona yelled.

"SWIIINUB" Swinub yelled as he caused a blizzard to go straight for Pichu and Chimchar.

"Piplup Bubblebeam." Dawn yelled wanting to get more damage on Chimchar.

"Chimchar Flamethrower." Ash yelled wanting to do the same but on Swinub.

"CHIIIMCHAAAR" Chimchar yelled breathing fire as Piplup fired bubble at Chimchar while Flamethrower hit Swinub before it got hit with Hidden Power sending it flying.

"Swinub" Leona yelled bubble beam hit Chimchar sending it flying back.

"Chimchar" Ash yelled as his Pokémon was sent back.

"Pichu Volt Tackle full force on Piplup!" Lucas yelled wanting to end this fast..

"Pichu chu chu chu chu PICHU" Pichu yelled as Volt tackle came back weaker than the first time due to it just being learned.

"Piplup Bubblebeam." Dawn yelled as Piplup fired again as the Volt tackle and Bubblebeam collided clouding the battlefield in smoke before it began to clear.

All Pokémon had swirls on their eyes as Piplup and Pichu were on the ground in front of each other and Chimchar and Swinub behind them knocked out.

"And it's a tie both sides are unable to battle." Brock called out.

"Well what do ya know?" Lucas said surprised as he picked up Pichu

"Aw we were just being nice." Dawn teased them.

"Thanks for a great battle guy." Leona said as they all walked up together.

"No thank you." Ash said

"You guys are quite the team ya know" Lucas said as Pichu looked at him while Ash returned Chimchar. "Pichu how did you learn Volt Tackle like that?" Lucas asked.

"I've got a feeling I know who help." Brock said a Pikachu rubbed its head sheepishly it had taught Pichu a few things after it asked for help.

"Hey Dawn now's a great to try a sample of our hot spring. It's the least we can do for our friends and Pokémon." Leona said.

"Hallelujah to that," Lucas cheered as Monferno and Pikachu went into their trainers' arms.

**DP**

Later Lucas and co were relaxing in a fill water Hot spring with water flowing. Pikachu, Buneary, Happiny, Pachirisu, and Pichu were relaxing on one side as the Pokémon splashed at each other.

Chimchar and the other Pokémon were all relaxing on the other side except Buizel who was punching water running down, and Sudowoodo outside the spring for obvious reasons and Gabite was away from any of them for its own reasons against human even though he couldn't resist a hot spring. Lucas, Dawn, Ash, Leona, and Brock were all near a pillar in their swimsuits.

"I'll tell ya there is nothing like a great hot spring." Ash said stretching his arms

"Perfect thing to recharge the old battery." Brock commented

"Bless" was all Lucas sighed in peace.

"It feels like you're giving your all to everything." Dawn said

"After our battle I'm going to go back to the gyms now. Good luck your gym battles guys." Leona said to them.

"Thanks good luck with yours too." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn and no need to worry because things will get better."

"Thanks." Dawn said quietly.

"Now that you've been in my hot spring there'll be no stopping you."

"Wow you think sound great." Dawn said sounding better.

"Lucas Ash I think Dawn has here confidence back." Brock said.

"You're right oh yeah." Ash said remembering something. "Hey Lucas Leona can I ask you two something?"

"Shoot man."

"Why do all of Dawn's friends call her Deedee?" Dawn eyes widened like saucers as Lucas looked like he was about to go into hysterics.

"Ash you don't know?" Leona said surprised.

"Well the truth is GAH" Lucas and Leona were suddenly pushed into the water by Dawn.

"This hot springs more help than I thought." Dawn stated gritting her teeth as the two flailed a bit before Dawn let them up for air as they laughed before they said they'll keep it their secret as Dawn giggled with them much to the other two's confusion.

The next day everyone was in front of the Hotel as Ash and co waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the awesome soak." Ash said.

"See yah Leona." Lucas said.

"Good to see you two again." Leona said to Lucas and Dawn.

"Come again and enjoy our hot spring." Leona mom said waving goodbye.

"They'll be here waiting for you." Leona dad said as the heroes waved back as they continued to VielStone City.

**To be continued**

**DP**

**Cue Digimon Savers opening 2 **

The music starts up as flames engulf the screen as Lucas looks at the screen with Monferno

[My injure wings will awaken a miracle.]

Lucas is seen on a platform spinning around a red area while shots of his current Pokemon are seen before it goes to Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder on the same kind of platform but blue with shots of his Sinnoh Pokemon team being shown.

[And one day I will fly again]

A shot of Lucas and Ash going past each other is seen before Monferno and Pikachu attack with Flames and lightning before the scene explodes.

[Riding on the wind of dreams and surpassing that glittering rainbow]

Dawn is seen sitting on a platform with her legs dangling over the edge of it with a pink back round with shots of her Pokemon team seen. The scene switches Brock in a yellow area with shots of his Pokemon seen.

[I continue on toward my journey!]

Piplup is seen posing proudly before Croagunk walks next to him before it switch to Brock and Dawn with Lucas and Ash looking at a rainbow from a hill top.

[Now look up at the sky]

Multiple Trainers are seen with Paul and Barry being among them as Lucas and Ash look at them and smirk with confidence.

[Break open that unknown door!]

Lucas is seen with hand in the air before bringing it down as Monferno activates Blaze

[Towards my future in the sky just as I felt it.]

Monferno is seen prepping Fire Spin before Pichu preps a Hidden Power, Swablu charges with Steel Wing and Gabite dives down with Dragon Claw.

[I believe it's my soul]

Figures of Dialga and Palkia are seen in Spear Pillar with the orbs for them giving off a glow of blue and pink.

[I'll go anywhere]

Silhouettes of the Lake guardian pokemon are seen in a triangle with Cyrus and the Galactic commanders above them grinning evilly.

[Now guide through the sky bringing everyone along]

An Absol looks at Lucas as he looks back as if remembering something before it disappears, much to his surprise, in the wind

[I believe it's my soul and I will soar above]

Moferno uses a Blaze infused Flame Wheel before Pikachu goes for a Volt Tackle, Piplup with Whirlpool, and Croagunk with Brick Break.

Lucas is seen with Ash and the others with their Pokemon out standing in a stadium battlefield before he jumps to the screen smiling with Monferno.

**DP**

_**Preview:**_

_**Next on Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Journey**_

Lucas: Gligar and Gliscor around the city what going on?

Ash: Paul's here too?!

Dawn: Gliscor and the others need a strong wind out of the city.

Lucas: Do you realize what you've done!

Paul: I couldn't care less about those Gligar.

Lucas: Why you little …

**Riding the Winds of Change**

Ash, Lucas, Dawn, Brock: Gotta catch'em all guys!

_Finally that is done I'm sorry it took long but as I said work for college and high school kept me busy so please be patient with any stories what so ever._

_Also what do you think of the first Japanese like Preview I can't find the original version for DP so I tried my own._

**Read and Review**


End file.
